<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱、死、机器人 by kristina251</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333346">爱、死、机器人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251'>kristina251</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我说是一个批着赛博朋克皮的宫斗文你信吗→_→</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>文名来自同名动画片（所以啥时候出第二季）；<br/>部分设定和梗来自赛博朋克2077（所以波兰蠢驴啥时候出DLC）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>穆勒觉得自己就像一头被蒙上眼睛的驴，在家里来回转了几百圈，却还不知道目的地是哪。他将自己扔进沙发，想要来点儿随便什么饮料冷静一下，看了一眼房间另一端的厨房，又实在懒得动。<br/>好的，这可真是太罕见了。穆勒开始敲自己的头。他敢拍着胸脯说自己绝对不是那种离了谁谁谁就活不下去的人，也没打算变成那种男朋友一天不在家就开始要死要活的望夫石。不就是绝密任务吗，自己参与过的绝密任务比那几个新来的小屁孩加起来还多，谁还没见过这点世面了。这种时候就该去沃尔法特医生那儿看看有什么新来的义体装备能更新一波，等曼努回来好让他见识见识；要么就叫上约书亚去城里新开的酒吧玩玩——哦不行，他还小，不能带坏年轻人；罗伯特也不行，鬼知道他最近又在琢磨什么滴酒不沾的健康食谱；要是马茨还在……靠，他一个德国人居然说不爱喝啤酒，要他有什么用！还是曼努……<br/>冷静一下，哥们。穆勒在脑袋上狠狠拍了一掌，仿佛这样就能让后脑勺上插着的芯片更加正常地工作一样。让我们从头捋一遍这该死的剧情吧。</p><p>剧情的起源得追溯到一周前，那会儿正好是拜仁每个季度的全面体检。对，体检是无聊了点，但毕竟是员工福利嘛，查查义体使用状况和磨损情况，顺便和沃尔法特医生套套近乎以求下次更换义体时打个折什么的，也算给体检过程增加一点颇有收益的乐趣。套近乎这种事当然是穆勒一手包办，毕竟能连续聊几小时天都不带重样的这技能可不是换个义体就能搞定的，至少诺伊尔每次只需要也只能站在一大堆仪器之后静静地听他说，插嘴这活，不适合他。<br/>好容易从沃尔法特医生那出来，俩人甚至还没讨论好晚上吃什么，诺伊尔的骨传导耳机忽然嘀了一声。<br/>“弗里克先生吗……嗯好的……EUS-8024号绝密任务已确认……我这就去总部。”<br/>穆勒睁开眼，微微点头，也许种种不对劲从那个时候就已经开始了。从公司接到委托是家常便饭，工作嘛，都不容易。出于种种原因，有些任务被列为绝密也是常事，以诺伊尔和穆勒的能力，分别带队执行绝密任务更是司空见惯。但在两人出发之前，不论时间如何紧迫，有时是一个蜻蜓点水的吻、有时是一个热切的拥抱、有时更是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，都绝不会像这次一样没有任何表示，甚至连一个两心相通的对视、一句“我走了”都没有留下。<br/>事实上，诺伊尔只是皱着眉头出了一会神，又抬起手臂在手表上的操作终端按了几下，公司给他配的专属飞行车转眼就到了面前，又转眼就飞走了，只留给穆勒一片日光下的阴影。<br/>还他妈是带着尾气的。<br/>如果不是因为一周之后还没收到诺伊尔的任何消息，穆勒觉得自己本该为此生生气的，都跟他说了一百遍核能驱动飞行车的好处了，非要搞什么复古跟公司申请什么合成油的飞行车，这味道可真是见鬼的难闻——对，事实上他在靶场拿着新款响尾蛇D5智能枪练着玩时连说辞都想好了，就等着诺伊尔回来时先说他一顿，再让他买一把换上，最后“借”给自己玩几天。<br/>但事情在他顶着问号并大着胆子给萨利哈米季奇先生发了消息之后产生了些许变化，也是这一条回信，让原本还在打诺伊尔加班费主意的穆勒陷入了坐立不安的状态。<br/>“以你的资历，托马斯，我还以为你早已学会不问为什么了。”</p><p>穆勒不敢相信自己已经开始翻找诺伊尔的个人物品了，虽然电视里都是那么演的，找到一点奇怪又带有指向性的线索，就能开启寻找爱人之旅。但是！他！托马斯·穆勒！绝对不是那种离了谁谁谁就活不下去的人！也绝对不会才同居几年就变成望夫石！更不会不顾个人隐私、无视私人空间地翻找什么床头柜抽屉！他甚至敢对天发誓这么些年一次都没摸过这地方！<br/>擦的一声轻响，一块芯片从一个装义眼的小盒子里掉到了床头柜上。<br/>歧路司义眼III型，几年前的老款了。穆勒扫了眼盒子上的商标，撇撇嘴。诺伊尔倒是用过这款义眼，成像效果还不错，扫描算法也过得去，只是自从他前年出任务时受重伤需要更换全部核心义体之后，为了尽量减少排异反应，沃尔法特医生直接采用了安联总部生产的全套核心义体，其中当然也包括义眼，别家这些货就用不上了。现在这盒子里的义眼已经不见，芯片上却没有任何文字，只在外壳一角，有一撇类似烤蓝的痕迹。<br/>穆勒坐在床沿，将芯片拿到眼前来回扫描了几遍，算法一通忙活，却没给出任何有价值的信息。又按下手腕上的开关，露出芯片插槽，将它插进去试了试，也无法读取任何数据。<br/>一无所获的穆勒反而冷静了下来，一个滚翻来到另一边床头柜前，摸出自己的骨传感耳机挂好，手指在耳机侧方快速地点了几下。“约书亚？有个事你帮我查查。”<br/>“托马斯？有新任务了？”信号迅速接通了，看来基米希那边刚好在线。<br/>“不是，你开一下AR远程连接，授权我刚刚开给你了。”穆勒盯着手腕里的芯片，将义眼的扫描功能开到了最大档，“这个芯片我读不出来数据，你连上安联主机数据库看看，能查出来什么吗？”<br/>他想了想，又补了一句：“应该不是权限不够的问题。”<br/>“稍等我看看。”那边传来基米希敲击键盘的脆响，以及几句低沉的嘟囔——听起来倒有点像是格雷茨卡的声音，不过马上就消失了——“我也觉得不会是权限的问题，咱们能弄到的东西应该不可能有你不够的权限才对……话说回来，你从哪弄来的这个？”<br/>穆勒皱皱眉，芯片上虽然没写一个字，但显然是诺伊尔的，自己擅自翻找本已不大合适，何况事情起因是他参与的绝密任务，按照规定也不能给基米希多说，那么眼下是该避重就轻还是胡编乱造一番，倒是有些不好决断。好在基米希也没接着问，随着清脆的键盘敲击声从耳机里传来，穆勒眼前逐渐滚动出一行行信息。<br/>“这芯片……不是拜仁出品？”<br/>“跟安联数据库里的信息完全不匹配，应该不是。”基米希停止了敲击键盘，不知道是不是在把芯片的3D影像放大了研究，“外侧涂层有一小块已经剥落，看起来距离出厂有好几年了，保存得当的话，可能还不止。”<br/>两人同时沉默了几秒钟。<br/>“那个……托马斯，”基米希突然压低了声音，“你不会……这不会是……”<br/>穆勒莫名其妙：“是什么？”<br/>“是……”虽然看不见基米希的表情，但感觉难以启齿四个字已经透过耳机打在了AR上，“我觉得……曼努埃尔应该不会……不会做啥对不起你的事……吧？”<br/>是你妈个头！<br/>要不是不想教坏年轻人，穆勒真想把这句话用最强饱和度的颜色再换上最大字号打在AR上，然后动用自己第一行动支部副部长的权限给基米希的操作终端界面强制置顶三天。穆勒感觉自己遣词造句的能力被调用到了极限，教育年轻人多工作少八卦的专用腹稿正在成型并一路奔向万字长篇，只需要删去若干脏话，还有一分钟即可投入演说——<br/>嘀。<br/>是基米希的耳机。<br/>“弗里克先生？……是！……EUS-8024号绝密任务附属救援子任务已确认……给我5分钟！”</p><p>穆勒彻底冷静了下来。<br/>按照拜仁一贯的任务命名原则，作为前缀的字母都是用来指代任务地点，EU毫无疑问就是欧洲，S可以指代的国家则有很多，不过，所谓的绝密任务可不止是单纯的利润巨大风险高，许多时候还会涉及抢生意或者黑吃黑，哪怕是拜仁这样的老牌雇佣兵企业也必须慎重对待。事成后当然可以拿到简历上吹嘘一番，但在事前，保密级别和派遣战力都一定会做到最好。那么，放眼整个欧洲，够资格让拜仁出手并制定绝密任务计划的，又有几家公司？<br/>就算是西班牙，穆勒摸出平板打开地图，也只有两个可能：皇家马德里，或者巴塞罗那。<br/>绝密任务为了行动机密又方便，往往不会派遣太多执行人员。但一支行动小队最少也需要三人：一个负责构建全队的系统防火墙，同时入侵对手系统终端并提供行动情报、另两人则负责实时处理情报并搭档执行任务。诺伊尔在构建防火墙和入侵对手系统方面的本事世界第一，派他带队自然没有问题，但说到潜行机动的本事，全行动支部甚至全欧洲比得上自己的可数不出多少人，再加上快速处理情报和处理种种突发状况的能力，穆勒甚至敢拍着胸脯说一句，哪怕只选三人，也该有自己一席之地才对。<br/>但很不幸，现实却是后续的附属任务都没他的份，同时，按照规定，他也不该打听绝密级别任务的前因后果，更无权干涉任务部署。<br/>没关系，穆勒轻哼一声。行动部里，技术能力和技能范围与自己接近的，还有蒂亚戈和库蒂尼奥两人。没猜错的话，恐怕这先后两次任务正是他俩出手。而他俩有一个相同点：都是来自巴塞罗那。<br/>地点搞定，还差时间。穆勒关上地图界面，点开了通讯平台，直接问基米希当然是不合适的，何况他也没那么容易被套出话来，更别说现在大概也联系不上他了。但解决方法却不是没有，比如某个刚才在信号另一边鬼鬼祟祟想听八卦的小伙子……<br/>“莱昂？是我啊哈哈哈。”穆勒的语气轻松又愉快，“刚我忘了给约书亚说了，让他出任务的时候顺便帮我带点东西回来……对就是上次说的那个循环反馈电路啊，我记得巴塞罗那有卖的来着……诶等等他不会已经走了吧？这也太快了……那他说没说什么时候回来啊？”<br/>“巴塞罗那？你是不是听错了？”格雷茨卡有些诧异，“他不去巴塞罗那啊，只是去里斯本接应而已，说是后天就回来了。”<br/>“什……哦是我听错了啊，”穆勒打了个哈哈，随手打开一个新页面，开始查询巴塞罗那到里斯本以及里斯本和慕尼黑之间的行动路线模拟图，“说起义体组件，诶你之前更换的义体情况怎么样了？上次神医给你新安装的活血泵和仿生肺都还好吗？”<br/>“还行，至少吃了阻断药之后感受不到排异反应了。”格雷茨卡不知想到了什么，叹了口气，“大概还需要一阵子才能和约书亚，还有塞尔吉他们一起出任务吧。”<br/>“嗯嗯……嗯？”穆勒正排查到一半，突然反应过来他说完了，赶紧接上后文，“也别太着急了，等神医说没问题了再去实战训练，不然又练出问题来可不是玩的……或者让他再给你安一套生物监测系统？”<br/>“别别，还是一步步来吧，猛一下换太多零部件，只怕我就得拿阻断药当巧克力吃了。”<br/>“行，你自己决定。”穆勒将所有数据点击保存并上传到了后脑的生物芯片里，关上平板，“我出去一趟，回聊。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章需要几位美丽动人的反派客串，委屈巴萨的大佬们了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>里斯本郊区通往飞行基地的高速路上，一辆白色“复仇者”跑车正在一路疾驰。<br/>“‘石中剑’大概还有10分钟就能追上咱们。”库蒂尼奥看了一眼阿拉巴，后者正在手忙脚乱地折腾通讯平台，“按照罗伯特昨天传来的消息来看，他们过来还需要30分钟。”<br/>“操……操！”阿拉巴将通讯用平板甩到一边，“要不是，要不是我……”<br/>“好了大卫！”诺伊尔操纵复仇者漂亮地驶过一个S弯，“现在不是说这个的时候。你尽快联系上约书亚，看看弗里克先生给的行动路线有没有可以变通的地方。”<br/>“在联系了在联系了……”阿拉巴用最快的手速把平板捡了回来，用力拍了两巴掌，本已黑屏的平板界面亮了亮，艰难地重启了。<br/>“约书亚？约书亚？？”<br/>“……是我，信息收到，正在启动定位。”屏幕里基米希的脸一闪一闪，但声音逐渐清晰起来，“曼努埃尔，一切都还好吗？”<br/>“还好，东西拿到了，但我们也被巴萨的人盯上了，正在往备用基地赶。”诺伊尔顿了顿，补了一句，“他们开了飞行车。”<br/>“明白，系统定位马上就好……”屏幕又是一闪，这次变成了蒂亚戈的脸，“啊，曼努埃尔，你们没事真是太好了！根据目前路况来看，你们的路线仍然是最优路线，而我们将改变路线与你们会合，大约还需一刻钟……哦！”<br/>库蒂尼奥从手腕里掏出接线，一把插进阿拉巴的平板里，海量的数据顿时出现在屏幕上：“你好好看看，15分钟，哪儿还有15分钟，再有不到10分钟‘石中剑’就要追上来了！”<br/>“啧，怎么搞的。”三人的耳机里同时传来上膛声，显然那边已经在做战斗准备了，“都有谁在车上，有情报吗？”<br/>“梅西、苏亚雷斯、皮克、特尔施特根、阿尔巴，还有拉基蒂奇。”<br/>“他们倒是下本了，看来是势在必得。”这次出现的是莱万的脸，“放心，尽量及时赶到。”<br/>诺伊尔一脚将油门踩到底，复仇者开足了马力狂奔在最后的大直道上，地平线上已经出现了飞行基地的轮廓——<br/>轰！<br/>万幸诺伊尔闪避及时，没被炸个正着，但接连躲避对手的进攻也进一步减缓了复仇者的速度。后视镜里，石中剑正从半空俯冲过来，探出车窗的苏亚雷斯的脸越来越清晰，手上的射弹发射器“钢牙”似乎还冒着轻烟。<br/>“针式导弹！小心！”库蒂尼奥三两下装好自己的冲锋枪“阿喀琉斯”，解开安全带，“车门锁打开！”<br/>喀的一声，车门解锁，库蒂尼奥探出小半个身位，冲着后方连续扣下扳机。凶猛的火力让苏亚雷斯也不得不钻进车厢暂避风头。库蒂尼奥刚准备缓口气，石中剑另一侧车门忽然打开，阿尔巴的枪口正指向了他。<br/>诺伊尔猛一甩方向盘，复仇者一个急转弯，哒哒哒哒一阵急响，子弹全部击中了后备箱挡板。库蒂尼奥却差点被这一下甩出去，好容易连枪带人坐回车里，门也来不及关好，母语中的各类脏话正要冲口而出，一瞥间却见到诺伊尔脸色一变。<br/>轰！<br/>复仇者凌空翻起，半空中枪响连连，车门和底盘瞬间出现不同程度的凹陷，天窗也有多处裂纹。诺伊尔手掌一翻，手腕上弹出弹簧刀刃，两下割断了自己和阿拉巴的安全带。<br/>“拿上机电核心芯片，跳车！”<br/>车门打开，三人同时扬手，三枚单分子电磁弹朝着石中剑飞去。趁着拉基蒂奇飘移闪避，即刻翻滚出车舱，躲到车后。诺伊尔打开弹道协同处理器，架好“应龙”冲锋枪，已经完全翻倒的复仇者前方顿时出现一张密集的火网，借着这个空隙，库蒂尼奥的阿喀琉斯也完成了装弹，再次开火。阿拉巴将信号优化器开到最大，以最快的手速给蒂亚戈发起消息。<br/>轰！<br/>三人连骂街都顾不上，集体缩向中间，确保被削掉了三分之一的车体仍能挡住对手的射程。诺伊尔趁着烟尘未散，抄起一枚单分子热能弹甩了出去，50米外同样传来一声巨响，热浪袭来，显然是刚刚落地的石中剑闪避不及，遭到命中。<br/>“你俩情况怎么样？”<br/>“被弹片擦了一下，义体没有受损。”库蒂尼奥再次架好阿喀琉斯，准备应付新一轮的攻击。<br/>“我也没事，但……”阿拉巴用力拍打手中的盒子，“这东西外壳受损，原本密封的包装已经开始泄露了，咱们现在怎么办？”<br/>库蒂尼奥脸色大变：“这东西必须恒温恒压保存，否则极可能造成核心内部数据损坏。咱们现在……”<br/>“电磁弹！不能让他们有机会再升空！”<br/>三枚单分子电磁弹从三个角度同时飞出，三枚之后又是三枚，诺伊尔趁着暂时的火力优势，猛蹬掉右脚鞋子，在脚踝处一按，一枚芯片弹了出来，落在他手掌上。他抬手将最后的电磁弹全部扔出，抢过阿拉巴手里的密封盒，将里面的芯片拿出，塞回脚踝处的隐蔽插槽。这时对面六人已离开车厢，并排好战斗队形，一齐朝着他们的方向开火，强大的火力顿时将他们三人压得有些喘不过气来。<br/>“你……”<br/>“我安装了生物导体和副心脏，体内血压体温恒定，保存一会应该问题不大。快联系他们！”<br/>引擎的轰鸣声由远及近从空中飘过，三人同时回头，正看见空中一道美妙的弧线划过，飞向了石中剑。<br/>嘭！<br/>是莱万的射弹器“九五”！阿拉巴几乎要欢呼起来。跟着响起的枪声也是如此熟悉，那是蒂亚戈的“战术家”，显然他打开了自动弹道校准，每一枪都准确地打向对手的藏身处，火力压制的场面顿时发生逆转。</p><p>“巴尔韦德先生说过，如果拿不回机电核心，哪怕毁了，也绝不能让他们得手。咱们……”皮克一边躲开蒂亚戈的攻击，一边艰难还击。<br/>特尔施特根扫了一眼定位仪：“看起来密封出了问题，他们把芯片转移到了诺伊尔身上。他还没撤走，就有机会。”<br/>“现在石中剑已经受损，他们已有三人增援，现在是六对六，拖久了对我们不利。”梅西看了拉基蒂奇一眼，“震慑电击弹的情况怎么样？”<br/>拉基蒂奇点点头，却没有答话，右手按在左手手臂上，指缝间隐约有血迹渗出。<br/>“伊万你……被擦伤了吗？”特尔施特根火气上涌，从拉基蒂奇手里抢过震慑电击弹，装进自己的狙击枪“雄狮”，又将弹速设为两倍速，深吸一口气。<br/>“掩护我一下！”特尔施特根猛地从石中剑背后站了起来，举枪瞄准诺伊尔。<br/>“小心上面！！”<br/>一辆明显是临时租用的飞行车正从前方俯冲过来，穆勒脱手放开方向盘，手上的“天使”枪口正朝着特尔施特根。特尔施特根一惊，下意识地抬高枪口，扣下扳机。<br/>两颗子弹在空中划过，两人几乎听到了子弹擦肩而过的尖啸声——<br/>“托马斯！！”</p><p>“沃尔法特先生，托马斯怎么样了？”刚刚在总部交差完毕的诺伊尔马不停蹄地赶到了拜仁内部专用的医院，正赶上神医沃尔法特从手术室出来。<br/>“你跟我过来。”见到是他，沃尔法特点点头，示意他随着同行，“他的情况不太好，对方用的是震慑电击弹，创面虽然不大，但内置的电磁脉冲会沿着血管游走，直接攻击他体内的生物芯片和记忆体备份芯片。”<br/>诺伊尔全身一震，停住了脚步。穆勒被特尔施特根击中后就陷入了昏迷，当时他也做过急救，发现穆勒虽然是胸口中枪，但创面不大，又是贯通伤，本以为只需要换一套钛金骨骼和合成肺即可，哪知道……<br/>“那，那他……”<br/>沃尔法特带着诺伊尔走到ICU前，叹了口气，原本等在这里的莱万和基米希等人也一起走了过来，围在诺伊尔身边。<br/>“钛金骨骼和合成肺都已经更换完成，并加强了整个肌体的反向电感。目前生命体征平稳，但他的中枪部位在胸口，放在锁骨处的备份芯片首当其冲，已被全部烧毁，生物芯片烧毁了三分之一，现在正在想办法恢复他的生物芯片数据，毕竟……你明白的。”<br/>诺伊尔的心顿时凉了大半截。拜仁行动部规定，每个人在进入行动部的那天，都会由总部统一制作一份记录了身体参数和全部记忆数据的活体备份芯片，并在每次出任务之前更新一次数据，就是为了在出现重大意外、比如核心义体或是生物芯片全部损毁时，能够将备份芯片里的数据重新写入新的核心义体，再将其植入人体，从而达到某种意义上的“起死回生”。<br/>为了保持活体芯片的生物活性，每个人也都为此安装了额外的备用插槽。但为了防止不同版本的记忆数据互相干扰，数据更新时也有严格规定，一旦更新了记忆备份数据，旧有的备份版本就必须同时销毁，以防万一。此次任务本来没有穆勒的份，他带在身上的备份芯片本就是往日的版本，更何况现在又已烧毁，若是负责生命体征的生物芯片再出问题，则他大脑中的记忆也将一并消失，即使按照身体参数同样复刻一具身体出来，也不过是行尸走肉，托马斯穆勒这人，无异于将从世上彻底死去。<br/>见他一句话也说不出来，基米希不由自主伸手过去握住他手，却只觉得他手掌发冷，掌心也渗出汗水。透过玻璃，能看见穆勒胸口的伤处已经缝合，但颅骨两侧被打开，露出黑洞洞的创口，甚至能看见内部的钛金骨骼，显然生物芯片已被取出。<br/>嘀。<br/>所有人的目光齐刷刷看向沃尔法特医生的耳机，又转而盯着他的脸。<br/>“嗯……好的……放回生物芯片后马上给他的注射泵里加上增强肾上腺素。”沃尔法特医生又冲着诺伊尔点点头，“生物芯片数据已经恢复了80%，可以投入使用。”<br/>诺伊尔终于回握住基米希的手，莱万拍了拍他的肩膀。<br/>穆勒又从床上被推入手术室，沃尔法特医生也走了进去。手术室的灯亮了约有半个小时，终于又暗了下去。诺伊尔眼巴巴地看着穆勒再次被推进病房，颅骨两侧的创口已经缝合如初，绝大多数仪器上的读数都平稳且正常，只有一个通过贴片连接后脑的小型仪器上，红灯正在不停的闪烁。<br/>“那是记忆数据监测仪。”沃尔法特医生终于走了过来，身上还带着手术室里特有的金属味道，脸色有点古怪，将诺伊尔拉到一边，“托马斯已经脱离了生命危险，但很奇怪的是，他体内居然还有一块记忆体备份芯片，就在生物芯片重新启动的同时，也自行启动了。你知道公司出于安全考虑，一般是不允许员工私下购买个人保险的，如果他为自己购买的记忆体备份专用保险，你得想好说辞了。”<br/>诺伊尔似乎愣住了。</p><p>冲动的人群在四周拥挤、喧哗，昏暗的宝蓝色灯光闪烁着，掩盖了时间的流逝。穆勒不知道自己在哪，也不知道现在是什么时候，他想找个人来问问，但却没有人理他，周围每一个人都沉浸在愤怒里，嘶吼着、叫骂着，或者将手上的东西用力砸向地面。滔天的恨意包围了穆勒，几乎令他难以呼吸。<br/>穆勒跌跌撞撞挤开人群，在墙边喘息，他想离开这里，却不知道该怎么离开，脑海中一片混沌，除了自己的名字外，几乎什么也想不起来。他扶着墙艰难行走，沿途避开人群四下寻觅，只希望能找到一个能交流的人。<br/>前方角落里，有个人双臂抱膝，坐在地上，脑袋埋在臂弯里。<br/>“嗨……你好？”穆勒拍了拍这人的肩膀。<br/>不知道为什么，在这个人身边，他感到莫名的安全。<br/>“你……能帮帮我吗？”<br/>那人抬起头来，脸上一片泪痕。<br/>那是一张穆勒永远不会忘记的脸。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>有一丢丢的狮子花</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“曼……曼努……”<br/>
在场众人集体瞥了诺伊尔一眼，沃尔法特医生的眼神里充满了慈祥，脸上也露出微笑；格雷茨卡的脸上却明明白白写着“我是来探望病人不是来吃狗粮的”；基米希满脸嫌弃，拉了格雷茨卡和格纳布里一把，眼神示意二人要不要一同离开；莱万干咳一声，又拍了拍诺伊尔的肩膀。<br/>
“曼努埃尔，要是托马斯没什么事的话，我们就先走了？”<br/>
“好，这次辛苦你们了。等托马斯好些了，我请客。”<br/>
诺伊尔送走莱万，回头看见基米希他们还站在床边嘀嘀咕咕，正要过去招呼，床上的穆勒猛地抽搐了一下，面露痛苦之色，床边的监护仪同时发出尖叫。<br/>
“这……排异反应？”沃尔法特医生看了一眼正在走高的体温和血压度数，皱起眉头，“注射免疫抑制剂，把疼痛编辑器也打开。”又挥手让所有人都出去。原本在病房外守候的医护人员一起涌入，有条不紊地忙了起来。<br/>
“那真的是托马斯自己的记忆备份吗？为什么他还会有排异反应？”病房外，格纳布里扯了扯基米希的衣服。<br/>
格雷茨卡看了他一眼，表情里似乎带了点微妙的心有余悸：“你别瞎想，对自己的记忆产生排异反应也没什么稀奇的。”<br/>
“那怎么可能？”<br/>
“确实有可能。”基米希摸着下巴，“我们的记忆往往并不可靠，人们总会随着自己的喜好美化或者遗忘其中的若干部分，但在备份时，保留的是最初刻在大脑皮层的版本，也就是未经修改的原始数据。若是在生物芯片没有完全损坏，还有部分记忆留存的时候将备份数据直接还原回去，的确容易引起排异反应。只是……”<br/>
他看看忙碌的病房，又看看脸色凝重的诺伊尔。<br/>
“曼努埃尔，你……会在这里照顾托马斯的吧？”<br/>
诺伊尔回过神，点点头：“你们先回去吧，这次救援任务辛苦了。莱昂还在更换义体的磨合期，别太累着，这里有我。”<br/>
基米希和格雷茨卡对视一眼，又回头看了看仍在昏迷的穆勒，拉上还不明情况的格纳布里，快速走出了病区。</p><p>穆勒缓缓睁开眼，却被灯光晃得迅速眯起眼睛，想要伸手挡在眼前，又感觉手上夹有不少仪器，难以举起。恍惚间只觉得自己躺在床上，床前似有人影往来，穆勒想要动弹，却只觉全身乏力，忍不住极低地呻吟了一声。<br/>
“感觉好些了吗？”<br/>
穆勒再次一点点睁眼，向声音来处看去。一位老者正站在床边，微笑着看着自己，他的头发已白多黑少，脸看起来不过四五十岁，穆勒却直觉他的年纪比看起来要大得多。<br/>
“我……我怎么在这里……”<br/>
老者笑了出来：“好你个托马斯，你为了曼努埃尔，违规私自跑到任务现场也不怕，怎么这时候装起失忆了？当然是他们把你救回来的。”<br/>
托马斯？<br/>
曼努埃尔？？<br/>
病房门被猛一下推开，诺伊尔看着穆勒，难以抑制地露出微笑。<br/>
仍躺在床上的穆勒艰难地转过目光，看着诺伊尔，说不出话来。<br/>
“你才刚醒，别太劳累了，现在还得观察是否会有后续的慢性排异反应，如果有什么不舒服，一定及时叫我，另外你的记忆体芯片已经完成数据还原，芯片上储存的数据会逐渐覆盖残留的记忆，如果出现记忆混乱属于正常现象，可以稍等片刻看症状是否会自行消失，但如果症状一直持续，也务必叫我。”<br/>
穆勒猛然反应过来，眼神在老者胸口的名牌上飘过。<br/>
“好的，沃……沃尔法特医生。”</p><p>“托马斯？”诺伊尔快步走到床前，见他身上连着监护仪，不敢抱他，余光瞥见沃尔法特医生已走出房间，便握住他手，在指尖轻轻一吻，又凑过去想吻他。穆勒却忽然向后一缩，眼神却盯着诺伊尔的脸，仔仔细细地看着他。<br/>
“怎么了？还难受吗？”<br/>
“你……”穆勒偏起脑袋，似乎在思考一个极为费解的问题，“你是谁？”<br/>
诺伊尔心里一痛，穆勒固然日常没少调戏他，时不时耍耍骗人的小伎俩逗他一笑。但穆勒毕竟是他男友，他自然能够分辨何时是开玩笑、何时又是真话。以穆勒当前的状态与脸色来看，无疑是真心发问，而他受伤濒死，还不是为了救自己。诺伊尔抬手轻抚穆勒的脸颊，穆勒下意识地又缩了一下，这次却没有躲开。<br/>
“我是曼努埃尔·诺伊尔。”<br/>
穆勒的嘴唇震动了几下，脸色越发古怪：“那，我是谁？”<br/>
诺伊尔将穆勒的手握在手中，答道：“你是托马斯·穆勒。”<br/>
穆勒长长地吸了一口气，又慢慢吐出，抬起眼，认认真真地看着诺伊尔。<br/>
“不，我不是。”<br/>
诺伊尔几乎就要呼叫沃尔法特医生了，但穆勒的眼神阻挡了他的动作。他的眼神里有困惑也有笃定，但更多的是一种亲近，一种似乎带着莫名信任的亲近。直觉告诉诺伊尔，不管他是不是穆勒，都一定不会对自己不利。<br/>
然而亲近，终究不是亲昵，更没有那种……诺伊尔觉得自己不是一个擅长演讲的人，但在他心里，有时候会有这样一种感觉，穆勒就像一只毛茸茸的小动物，看似在日光下懒洋洋地晒着太阳，忽然打了个滚翻过身，一伸手，却正好抓住了自己的心。<br/>
也就是说，至少现在，他的确，不是穆勒。<br/>
诺伊尔也开始认真打量“穆勒”的脸。他当然能够确认这张脸上的每一个部位甚至每一丝皱纹都属于穆勒，但眉眼之间细微的表情，嘴角抿起的弧度，带着点冷漠又像是强作镇定，仿佛从来没在穆勒脸上见到过，却又是那么的熟悉。<br/>
“你是谁？”<br/>
“我，就是你。”</p><p>（作者插播一句：为了叙述方便，以下会把这个穆勒身诺胖心的小哥统称曼努埃尔）</p><p>诺伊尔猛地将“穆勒”手掌翻过，在他手腕上一按，一块芯片正好好地安放在插槽里。他将芯片抽出一看，外壳上没有任何文字，只在一角有一撇类似烤蓝的痕迹。<br/>
“你……你怎么会……”<br/>
曼努埃尔将手抽出，叹了口气：“我不知道。”<br/>
诺伊尔有些怀疑自己的语言表达能力，他甚至不知道该使用哪个人称代词：“他……他呢？”<br/>
曼努埃尔又叹了口气，眼神有些飘忽：“我也不知道啊。”<br/>
诺伊尔站了起来：“我去找沃尔法特医生。”<br/>
曼努埃尔上身一震，似乎是想坐起来，却没能成功：“找他把我换回去？”<br/>
诺伊尔按住他的肩膀让他躺好，却没有与他对视，也没有回答他的问题。过了半晌，才摇摇头，想了想，又摇摇头。<br/>
“我就是……想去问他一些事。”<br/>
曼努埃尔转过视线，没有说话。两人同时沉默片刻，诺伊尔扭头走了出去，曼努埃尔却依然盯着病床另一侧，似乎在看着什么。看了一会，又迅速四下看了眼，确认附近没有别人。<br/>
“你就是托马斯·穆勒？我是说……现在的托马斯·穆勒？”<br/>
没有声音回答他，病房里也没有别人，但曼努埃尔知道，在他的意识里，还存在着另一个意识，蠢蠢欲动；在他的视野里，也一直晃动着一个影子，时隐时现。可他却没打算跟诺伊尔说，至少没打算现在说，这当然不是说他不信任这个真正意义上的世另我，但他总觉得眼下似乎不宜实话实说。<br/>
那个影子坐在角落，看着诺伊尔离开的方向，没有看他。过了一会，才轻轻点了点头。<br/>
“你……”曼努埃尔有些犹豫，“你还好吗？”<br/>
穆勒缓缓回过头，看着他。<br/>
“你是二十五岁的曼努？”<br/>
曼努埃尔点点头。<br/>
“你为什么来拜仁？”<br/>
这话没头没尾，曼努埃尔却相信，自己可能是世上唯一听得懂的人。他扬起下巴，心中原本堆积的愧疚迅速消散。<br/>
“你已经看到了，就没必要再问我了吧。”<br/>
穆勒从角落里一跃而起，冲着曼努埃尔冲过来，动作却有些迟缓，曼努埃尔尽管躺着难以动弹，仍能及时翻过手背，在床侧用力一磕，手上连接的呼叫器顿时鸣叫起来，注射泵也即刻启动，一点一滴向他体内注入免疫抑制剂。穆勒虽奋力冲到床边，四肢却已无力举起，咬着牙将手掌移动到他脖子上，便无以为继，再也掐不下去。<br/>
曼努埃尔正要说话，病房门被猛然推开，沃尔法特医生和医护人员冲了进来。诺伊尔站在门口，两人隔着人群，对视了一眼，曼努埃尔压下心中涌起的情绪，不再看他，也不再看喘息着逐渐瘫倒在地的穆勒，缓缓闭上眼睛。<br/>
若是有人对我的爱人这样，我饶不了他。所以，穆勒的事，看来的确不必说了。<br/>
但是，真的能瞒得过诺伊尔吗？事实上，他只需要找沃尔法特医生问一问，就能知道在这个时候，穆勒的记忆还没有被完全覆盖，他会产生怎样的联想，又会怎样看待自己的反应？<br/>
以及。曼努埃尔不知何时已在内心深处更换了人称代词：你，还记得当初的心愿吗？</p><p>幸好检查的结果一切无恙，在两人的强烈要求之下，仅仅过了一天，诺伊尔就给曼努埃尔办理了出院手续，只领了一瓶免疫抑制药就出了院。平时关系亲近的同事们看惯了神医妙手回春，都以为穆勒已经完全康复，纷纷过来接他出院。诺伊尔不无惊讶地发现，曼努埃尔扮演穆勒的能力似乎超过他的预想，仅仅一晚过去，他已经可以在被人称呼“托马斯”时毫无停滞地做出反应，也可以在自己提示一次之后就熟练地喊出所有同事的名字乃至昵称，甚至可以在交谈中根据对方的反应来自如地选择是简单寒暄还是满嘴跑火车。看着他和格雷茨卡他们就病情这个话题谈笑风生，甚至以无可挑剔的理由婉拒了聚勒打高尔夫球之约，诺伊尔恍惚间甚至觉得，是不是穆勒残余的意识回归了主导，此时此刻出现在他面前的，是那个完完全全的、身心合一的、随时可能突然出现在背后抱住自己的穆勒。<br/>
然而，这个“穆勒”并没有像往常一样给自己带来惊喜，只有基米希过来简单聊了几句，眼神里还带着一点诡异的忧心忡忡。是格雷茨卡又惹着他了？还是他又在琢磨给自己也加点皮下护甲什么的？<br/>
算了，年轻人的世界诺伊尔暂时不想管了，他挥挥手，招呼“穆勒”上车。“穆勒”笑着钻进飞行车，学着诺伊尔的样子系好安全带，看着他点击默认地址，又扭过头去看向窗外。送行人群渐渐变小远去，慕尼黑城的全貌渐次出现在眼前，开阔的视野带来恢弘的景观，古老的灰色钟楼、大片的橙红色屋顶和成片的绿色景观在蓝天和暖阳的映照下犹如一幅画卷，在两人眼前徐徐展开。曼努埃尔一改适才话唠的模样，将额头贴在窗户上，静静地出神。<br/>
诺伊尔看着他的样子，想起自己二十五岁，初到慕尼黑时的模样来，不由也往窗外看去。十年来慕尼黑城市范围扩展不小，主城的规模却变化不大，只在多处基建和古建筑上有所翻新，又修建了多处便于飞行车行使和停靠的设施。他在此一住十年，对这些日常变化感受不深，但曼努埃尔记忆里的慕尼黑和盖尔森基兴都还停留在十年前，在他看来，对比的感受只怕比自己当初更强烈。诺伊尔拍拍曼努埃尔的胳膊，正想说点什么，却见他瞳孔猛然一阵收缩。<br/>
“那就是……”<br/>
他的视线所向，矗立着一所椭圆形的大楼，虽然在白天，也能看到四壁一片火红。<br/>
“那就是新的安联总部。”<br/>
广场上的群鸟不知道受了什么惊，忽然间扑楞着翅膀纷纷飞起，从飞行车旁掠过，飞向高空。<br/>
曼努埃尔收回目光：“回去再说吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一整章全是对（fei）话2333<br/>有一句话的胡花暗示</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>熟悉的水声在浴室里响起，进去的也是熟悉的人，但此时坐在床边等待的诺伊尔，心里的感觉却一点也不熟悉。在以前，他当然知道穆勒要干什么，虽然不知道穆勒会选择怎么干，但他乐于接受穆勒所带来的任何惊喜。而现在，他也能猜到“穆勒”准备“再说”什么，可他并不是很想讨论那个话题，或者说，他不是太确信这个真正意义上的世另我，是否能被自己说服。<br/>自己不知道能不能说服自己，这真是太可笑了。诺伊尔想着，摇了摇头。我年轻的时候啊，可真是……<br/>浴室里的水声停了，又过了一小会儿，曼努埃尔披着浴巾走了出来，在床的另一边坐下。诺伊尔注意到他把带有拜仁logo的一角折了起来，卷到了看不见的角落。<br/>“你知道我想问什么。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>“你……我……”曼努埃尔似乎在人称代词的使用上卡了一下，“二十年前，卡恩带领的拜仁行动部对沙尔克做过什么你应该还记得，沙尔克几十年来苦心经营的努力，多少前辈付出了多少心血，却在短短四分钟内毁于一旦。十年前你复制出了我用于记忆备份，随后洗掉沙尔克的身份，以个体雇佣兵的名义加入拜仁为的是什么你应该也记得，可你现在……”<br/>他眯起眼睛，在太阳穴上按了几下，摸索着启动了义眼，盯着诺伊尔：“你现在是拜仁第一行动支部部长？和卡恩一样？”<br/>诺伊尔点点头，没有说话。<br/>“你为拜仁立过的功劳、赚过的钱……妈的。”他狠狠地拍了几下脑袋，试图将还在不停刷新的数据强行关掉，“你不觉得，这……这他妈简直就是背叛吗？？”<br/>“不觉得，并且我有我的理由。”诺伊尔皱眉看着还在拍脑袋的曼努埃尔，“别拍了，设定的是手势控制。”<br/>曼努埃尔哼了一声，凑过去让他在自己眼前比划了一下：“为什么不拍，心疼了？”<br/>他用穆勒的身体说出这句话，对诺伊尔而言感觉有些过于违和，但现在并不是讨论这个的时候，诺伊尔干咳了一声，决定无视这个问题：“刚来那时，我的确计划过将安联总部大楼炸毁。那时我虽然还不是第一支部部长，但每次重要行动，菲利普——我是说，当时的行动部长，菲利普·拉姆——都会授权我掌握全部后勤资源，总部系统的防火墙，也是我一手构建。”<br/>曼努埃尔眼睛一亮，诺伊尔冲他笑笑，接着说道：“但一年后，我改变了主意。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>诺伊尔长叹了一口气，换了个更舒服的坐姿：“那时侯管理层为了发展路线的问题内斗不止，导致不少技术人员出走，各部门人员紧缺，行动部情况尤其严重，装备不好，资金也不足，好几个重要任务先后出现问题，可以说当时的拜仁，也算是陷入了一定程度上的困境，我本想着只要他们一蹶不振，我就设法将总部大楼炸毁，好在这开往下坡路的车上再踩上一脚油门。”<br/>“但我没想到，仅仅用了一年时间，他们居然能重新全面崛起。”诺伊尔转过眼神，盯着曼努埃尔，“你知道为什么吗？”<br/>曼努埃尔摇摇头。<br/>“很简单，起因是高层内斗，那么问题的终结，自然就是内斗终止，或者至少，争议搁置。”诺伊尔看着曼努埃尔，将自己的义眼打开，曼努埃尔会意，也开启了自己的，两人的义眼有着默认授权，曼努埃尔眼前顿时出现了几份内部资料，诺伊尔还顺手帮他开启了自动阅览模式，“赫内斯先生和鲁梅尼格先生你不熟，但也该听过很多，他们虽然在经营方向上各有意见，对拜仁的忠诚却和他们的能力一样，都毋庸置疑。再加上那时行动部有菲利普——对了，那时候你应该已经见过他几次了——有他带着，连续拿下好几个重要任务，将口碑又挣了回来，后来又慢慢发展了几年，才有了现在的规模。”<br/>曼努埃尔又哼了一声：“那又怎么样？”<br/>“你还不明白吗？”诺伊尔关上资料传输，“现在赫内斯先生已经离任，鲁梅尼格先生也即将退休，新的管理层么……这么说吧，以现在的拜仁来说，人员也好、资金也好、装备也好，都不算是最完美的，但这些年通行的稳定制度和执行制度的管理人员能够确保现有资源不会浪费在不必要的地方，进而让有限的资源能发挥出最大的能量，换言之，这些制度才是根本。但你要明白，任何制度执行久了，执行人都难免会出现或激进或怠惰的心理，进而造成分歧、露出破绽，甚至摧毁自己。炸掉一座大楼，能起的负面作用不能说没有，但本质上可以说几乎造不成实质性伤害，反倒可能让所有人再度精诚团结，共同重建。除非……”<br/>“除非，从高层入手？”<br/>“没错，但不是你想的那种入手。”诺伊尔知道他在想什么，“不论是安联的安保条件，还是那几位先生本人的本事，都不是能够轻易实施暗杀的，真的要这么干，代价会比你想象的更大。这当然不是说我做不到或是不敢做，但其实还存在着另一种‘入手’方式……”<br/>诺伊尔顿了顿，微微扬起下巴。<br/>“那就是，进入管理层，坐上他们的位置，然后通过种种管理措施，毁掉这些根基，从内部将拜仁瓦解。”<br/>曼努埃尔呆瞪着他，脸色变了又变，诺伊尔站了起来，过去拍拍他肩膀。<br/>“这不是在沙尔克能学到的东西，我知道现在的你不一定能理解。事实上，我也不敢说一定能行，但至少，这是我能想到的，更加稳妥和完善的方式了。”<br/>曼努埃尔嘴唇动了几下，说不出话来。诺伊尔的话对他来说，实在与预想大不一样，但又似乎言之成理，25岁的他虽然没有对穆勒的感情，却也知道穆勒在拜仁的身份地位，现在他占用了穆勒的身体，某种程度上也已经别无选择，贸然搞事只会让自己陷入麻烦，还很可能把诺伊尔也拖下水，让他的计划也彻底失败。<br/>可是，他在这里度过了十年光阴，当年的心愿真的从来没有改变吗？他的计划，真的不是自欺欺人吗？没错，他就是未来的自己，可他就一定不会欺骗自己吗？<br/>还有，他和穆勒之间，到底是怎样的感情？他会受到穆勒的影响而改变立场吗？<br/>曼努埃尔不由自主地瞥向一侧墙边，又立马将目光收了回来。他不忍再看，也无需再看，穆勒此时脸上那扭曲至近乎绝望的神色已回答了他的问题，十年后的诺伊尔或许改变了很多，但应该从未背叛过沙尔克。<br/>曼努埃尔叹了口气：“沙尔克现在怎么样了？”<br/>诺伊尔没想到他突然改变话题，顿了顿：“恐怕不怎么样，沙尔克这些年经营不善，在鲁尔区也始终被压了一头，今年的情况尤其不好。”<br/>“那贝尼他们呢？还有拉菲呢？”<br/>“拉菲挺好的，”诺伊尔笑笑，“在意大利呆了一年之后，也来了拜仁，帮我处理了不少事。前年不做了，辞了职回老家陪孩子去了。”<br/>“他也来了拜仁？”<br/>“嗯。贝尼的情况就复杂得多，他在之前的任务里受过很多伤，后来好些任务都是拉尔夫帮他处理的，又和高层闹翻了，最后一个人辞了职，先后去了意大利、俄罗斯……但他的伤一直没好彻底，也接不到什么活，现在也不做了，找了家培训机构，帮着练练小孩什么的，闲了就出门遛遛狗，拍拍照什么的。”<br/>“贝尼一向喜欢小孩子，也喜欢养狗，这样也好。”曼努埃尔叹口气，眼睛一转，又哼了一声，“那个胡梅尔斯现在还成天纠缠他吗？”<br/>“马茨？”诺伊尔险些笑出声，伸手过去把曼努埃尔的义眼重新打开，调了下参数，“他自己的事都能写本书了，你有空了慢慢看吧。他和贝尼住得近，确实常去看他。”<br/>曼努埃尔瞪着眼前滚动的一条条文本，脸上表情在震惊和嫌弃之间来回切换，逐渐皱成一团。<br/>“你……”<br/>“什么？”曼努埃尔突然发现诺伊尔正目不转睛盯着自己，“我怎么了？”<br/>“你……”诺伊尔干咳一声，移开目光，“我是说托马斯，和马茨一起投资了一档喜剧节目，人气不差，改天你见到他时，可别忘了这个。”<br/>曼努埃尔的脸立马再次皱成一团，过了好一会，才恢复正常。<br/>“还有，现在行动部里的莱昂和勒鲁瓦，还有亚历山大也都是从沙尔克过来的，不过当年他们还小，这些事都不知道，我也没和他们多说。”<br/>“算了，不用说了，就这样吧。”曼努埃尔摇摇头，苦笑一声，“你知道吗，其实我……”<br/>他顿了顿，长长地吐了一口气，“其实我可以部分感受到他……我是说穆勒身体里，原本有的记忆。”<br/>诺伊尔的眼神不由自主地热切起来。<br/>“我无法跟他交流，只是一种类似于幻觉的感觉。”曼努埃尔知道他在想什么，摇摇头，“但我能感觉到他的回忆里，有太多太多你的存在。这不是简单的为拜仁出出力卖卖命就能达到的感觉，而是……他对你……”<br/>他卡了一下，似乎是想不出该怎么形容，求助似的看向诺伊尔。诺伊尔看着他的表情，想起穆勒有时心情不佳，也会这么看着自己，又想起他刚刚皱着脸的表情，和穆勒本人简直毫无分别，种种情绪涌上心头，一时也不知该如何回应。<br/>两人沉默片刻，诺伊尔先压下情绪，过去拍了拍曼努埃尔。<br/>“拜仁的事慢慢再说，但至少，我完成了另一个心愿。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“啧。”诺伊尔笑着轻戳曼努埃尔胸口，“我记得十年前已经想过要当世上最厉害的雇佣兵了？”<br/>曼努埃尔也笑了：“所以你现在？”<br/>“当然，我现在，就是世上最厉害的雇佣兵。”不等曼努埃尔回答，诺伊尔走上前，在穆勒的胸口也捶了一下：“事实上，你也是。”<br/>曼努埃尔眼睛一亮。<br/>诺伊尔盯着他的眼睛：“托马斯是我见过的，最聪明也最勇敢，最灵活也最冷静的人，你永远不会想到他会用怎样的方式完成那些看似不可能的任务。他的这个身体，也是全行动部、甚至是全拜仁最为均衡的身体……”<br/>他忽然伸手，将曼努埃尔身上的浴巾扯了下来，扔到一边。曼努埃尔猝不及防，尽管已经是自己的身体，脸还是红了起来，幸好总算是站住了没动。<br/>诺伊尔目不转睛，看着他的身体：“有人上肢肌肉发达，利于出拳、举重，有人下肢肌肉发达，奔跑跳跃什么的就更加强大。托马斯则是每一块肌肉都很强壮，但又强壮得均匀，不会耽误其余肌群的发展和功能。”<br/>曼努埃尔一边点头示意记住了，一边光速捡起浴巾披上：“你这么了解他？”<br/>诺伊尔上下打量了他一眼：“从里到外。”<br/>曼努埃尔脸又红了，将浴巾裹了裹：“真没想到我未来会变得这么不要脸。”<br/>“我觉得我一直都这样。”诺伊尔终于移开目光，耸耸肩，“你休息吧，我去别的房间睡了。”<br/>曼努埃尔终于找到机会，又看了一眼穆勒，他双臂抱膝，坐在地上，脑袋埋在臂弯里，完全看不见脸上神情。<br/>“你对他……我是说，对穆勒，”曼努埃尔也不知道哪里来的冲动，“你接近他，追求他，也是为了让他支持你，帮你坐上行动部长的位置，未来好更进一步，进入高层吗？”<br/>诺伊尔停住了脚步。<br/>“没记错的话，即使是你，也应该认识托马斯了。你又说能部分感受到他的回忆，那你对他有什么看法？”<br/>曼努埃尔想了想：“话特别多，嗓门还特别大，性格还不错。还有，他很聪明。”<br/>“等你和他……如果你能和他相处久了，你会发现，他比你以为的还要聪明得多。想要骗他，不是一件容易的事，如果是朝夕相处的人想要骗他，几乎不可能。所以要让他相信你是真心爱他，愿意帮你，甚至在种种逆境前都毫无保留地支持你，只有一个办法。”<br/>诺伊尔伸出手，门上装置感应到他的位置，自动打开了。<br/>“就是真心爱上他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>说实话，我考虑过把这个诺胖心穆勒身的小哥叫成诺伊尔'来着，但我怕我自己笑场<br/>另外本章有一点（真的只是一点）肉，慎入</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>曼努埃尔坐在床上发了会呆，又站起来环顾四周。这房间无疑是诺伊尔和穆勒的主卧，处处是两人一起生活的痕迹。画着古怪几何图案的墙纸曼努埃尔很欣赏，但天鹅绒窗帘则稍显厚重，也不知道装修时他俩有没有起过争执。曼努埃尔在墙上镶嵌的巨大的显示屏前晃了晃手，却没有任何程序启动，猜想大概又是什么奇怪的手势控制，干脆不去管它。窗台上放着的一盆仙人掌似乎无精打采，曼努埃尔拿起一旁的水壶正想浇点儿水，一眼瞥见盆身一侧恒温恒湿的标牌，又悻悻地将水壶放回一边。他观察了一下床头柜的布置，走到诺伊尔一侧拉开抽屉，一堆杂物之上正放着一个空空的义眼盒，随着惯性晃悠。<br/>
隐藏一滴水的最好地点，就是大海里。曼努埃尔从手腕插槽里掏出芯片放了回去，叹了口气。可想而知在个人隐私这方面诺伊尔对穆勒有着绝对的信任，但他大概低估了穆勒在极端情况下的行动力，还有运气。可穆勒的这次无心之举，对自己来说、以及对诺伊尔来说，真的算是一件好事吗？<br/>
很显然，以复仇为目的的自己失去了身份，某种程度上也可以算是失去了目标，诺伊尔则失去了他最亲密的爱人。<br/>
哦还有穆勒，他失去的是自己的身体，还有终有一天会被完全覆盖而消失的自我意识。<br/>
曼努埃尔偷偷看了依然坐在墙边的穆勒一眼，见他依然没有看向自己，走过去把他的床头柜抽屉也抽出来看了看。他的抽屉比诺伊尔的要整洁不少，摆放有序的私人物品外就只有一把小型手枪被随意扔在里面，大约是诺伊尔前两天从他身上取走后，回家休息时放回来的。手枪造型十分精巧，一侧枪管上用花体字母刻着穆勒的姓名缩写，曼努埃尔顺手拿起，在手中把玩了几下，无意间发现另一侧枪管上也刻的有字，用的却不是和姓名一样花体字母，而是一种曼努埃尔无比熟悉的字体，带着几分古怪又灵动的机械感。<br/>
天使。<br/>
曼努埃尔抬眼看着穆勒，欲言又止。</p><p>诺伊尔站在客卧门口，发了会呆，转身下楼拐进健身房，一屁股坐在卧推凳上，想了想，干脆躺了下来。<br/>
他需要冷静一下。<br/>
哪怕他自认为处理突发状况的本事和抗压能力都是全公司第一，也不耽误他现在、真的、需要、冷静一下。<br/>
千百个问题在他脑子里同时打转，有那么一瞬间他甚至想在脑子里也安一个纳米级RAM管理器算了：曼努埃尔的排异反应会持续发作吗？如果会的话沃尔法特医生会起疑心吗？曼努埃尔扮演的穆勒迟早会被人发现破绽——诺伊尔几乎毫不怀疑基米希能看出问题，莱万大概率也能——应该怎么说服他们相信呢？如果说服不了，那些发现的人会保守秘密吗？如果守不住秘密，曼努埃尔的真实身份会曝光吗？<br/>
还有，曼努埃尔真的信了自己给他的理由吗？如果不信，他会采取什么措施？如果信了，他又会甘愿以穆勒的身份和性格一直生活吗？<br/>
没错，他就是当年的自己，可正因为他就是当年的自己，诺伊尔有些不爽却又不无得意地想着，自己不论何时，总是能在众多选项里选出最有利的那个，这可真是太他妈难对付了。<br/>
可是，再难对付的人，也总有迹象可以捉摸，比起他来，还有个自己根本无法掌控的问题存在，这才是真正头痛的。<br/>
穆勒的意识，真的再也无法恢复了吗？如果真的是这样，自己和曼努埃尔未来要怎么面对彼此？如果穆勒的意识有办法恢复，曼努埃尔又会怎么样？<br/>
诺伊尔将胳膊垫在脑袋下面，脑海里有关曼努埃尔的问题一点点褪去色彩，穆勒的影子逐渐占据了他全部的思维。他在医院时就旁敲侧击地问过沃尔法特医生，得到的答案却是“记忆覆盖一旦开启，就是不可逆的”，这答复自然不能令他满意；而根据刚刚曼努埃尔说过的话，显然记忆覆盖已经进行到了一定阶段，他依然不甘心，但难道他能够去伤害一个曾经的自己吗？他甚至有些担心如果在曼努埃尔面前过多地表达出对于穆勒的感情，是否会影响他对自己的印象和判断。更何况，当前这种情况下，他至少还能看见一个能说能笑的“穆勒”在身边，可一旦曼努埃尔也出了问题，穆勒自然也会跟着彻底死去。<br/>
是啊，诺伊尔当然知道自己不论是当年还是现在，都一点也不喜欢在人前裸露身体，却还是毫不犹豫地扯下了曼努埃尔的浴巾。他当然不会否认其中隐含了一丝刻意的报复，但他心里明白，这更多是因为他不知道自己是否还有机会，能再看一眼这样的穆勒，和这样的身体。<br/>
正如他也很喜欢自己的身体。<br/>
他会在训练场上做出匪夷所思的动作，虽然完成训练却也把自己绊了个大马趴。<br/>
然后冲过来扑倒诺伊尔，咬着他的嘴唇，逼着他不准笑，并用他的身体安抚自己。<br/>
他会在厨房里烤出黑如焦炭的烤肉，并让糊味一直蔓延到卧室。<br/>
然后在一片焦糊中拒绝点外卖，并用他的身体喂饱自己。<br/>
他会在出任务时卡着死线完成目标，就像电影里那样，让所有人提着心吊着胆，自己却摆出一副无辜脸色。<br/>
然后拉他出去喝酒庆祝，并在半醉半醒之间，用他的身体犒劳自己。<br/>
哦老天，穆勒的身体。<br/>
后脑传来一点细微的触感，那是胳膊上的动脉规律而细微的震动。诺伊尔忽然有些憎恨，憎恨自己为什么要在体内安上这些乱七八糟的义体，就是这堆东西，让自己的心率血压体温能在任何情况下保持恒定，各类激素水平也可以随时按需调节。这固然能让自己在任何时候都保持最佳状态，以便做出决断和进行战斗，但也意味着，哪怕是面对如此情况，他的心脏甚至不能为了可能永远消失的穆勒而多跳一下。<br/>
他自认为不是个容易放弃希望的人，但他真的还有希望吗？<br/>
诺伊尔站了起来，晃晃胳膊，走到超梦主机前的躺椅坐下。他本来不觉得把这么个意识体验播放器放在健身房是什么好主意，但在和穆勒一起体验过几回之后才知道这个决策简直妙不可言。他将耳机式播放器带上，系统检测到他的生命体征，自动开始运行，将他体内的生物监测系统暂时屏蔽起来。脸侧的播放器闪着荧光，将他的脸映得明一下暗一下。躺椅旁放着一个小柜子，诺伊尔伸手过去摸了一把，指纹锁顺从地嘀了一声。<br/>
隐藏一滴水的最好地点，就是大海里。诺伊尔苦笑着拿出一个小盒子晃了晃，里面十枚细小的芯片沙沙作响，像是在回应他。上一滴水被穆勒无意间找到了，幸好这边还有几滴。<br/>
诺伊尔抽出其中一枚，插进播放器，又调整了一下播放参数。<br/>
本来倒也是为自己准备的，只是却没想过在这种情况下用上了。<br/>
播放器闪出强烈的白色光芒，诺伊尔感到一阵轻微的眩晕，意识有些恍惚起来。</p><p>诺伊尔尽量不太明显地将腿挪了挪，好距离穆勒的手掌远一点，尽管以他的腿长来说，这点移动距离约等于没有动。<br/>
“我想我们是来执行监视任务的……托马斯。”<br/>
“但这里是酒吧，我们不可能干坐着啥也不干，就守着一杯啤酒一门心思盯人，那也太假了。”穆勒不依不饶地摸上他的大腿，还一度有往大腿内侧摸过去的趋势，人也凑了过来，“把脸转过来，你的义眼运行时反射的光有点过于亮了，小心暴露。”<br/>
诺伊尔刚转过脸，穆勒的嘴唇就凑了上来，两人短暂地交换了一个带着啤酒味道的吻。本以为只是装装样子的诺伊尔刚想接着看向目标，下一秒穆勒却变本加厉，整个人跨坐到了他大腿上，还将他推到沙发靠背上，捧着他的脸，深吻下去。<br/>
“……”诺伊尔确定他在假公济私，却也不好直接推开他，只能环住他的腰，抓住他背后的衣服，稍稍扯了扯。很好，他们成功地营造出了急不可耐的情侣氛围，应该不会有人能发现他俩的实际任务了。<br/>
“别乱动。”从穆勒的语气听来，他无比满意两人现在的状况，并且暂时不打算改变，“我可以从你背后的玻璃反射看到他，不准坏我好事。”<br/>
“你是说，不要坏你‘好事’？”诺伊尔破罐破摔，微笑着抱住他的臀部让他的下体贴近自己，还故意往上轻顶了一下，果不其然感受到了预想的触感，“容我再提醒一次，我们现在在执行监视任务。”<br/>
穆勒极轻极轻地笑了起来，声音变得带点沙哑又迷人：“你可别逼我回去也安一个生物监测系统，信不信我用你的工资在沃尔法特医生那里付首付……哦！”<br/>
他双手一紧，抱上了诺伊尔的脖子。<br/>
“目标去厕所了，似乎是喝多了。”<br/>
诺伊尔第一反应是他在胡说八道，本质上只是想去厕所解决一下自己的生理需求。但眯眼一看，监视目标果然已经不在原来的位置上，义眼自动开启追踪模式，看向厕所的方向。<br/>
“还不快去？”<br/>
诺伊尔把心一横，抱着穆勒的腰直接站起，穆勒双腿盘在他的腰上，双手环着他的脖子。两人胡乱吻着对方，就这么向厕所走去。</p><p>托马斯……托马斯……<br/>
诺伊尔喃喃念着穆勒的名字，呼吸粗重，心跳加速，手掌伸向下身。他难以抑制地回想起那一天，穆勒温热的肉体在他身上小幅而快速地起起伏伏，同时咬着他的肩膀，避免自己发出声音，诺伊尔紧紧搂着穆勒，吮吸着他的耳垂，配合着他的节奏一次又一次地进入他、放纵他、释放他。<br/>
如果真的不能再见到你，那就让我先放纵一回吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>前面一半是曼努埃尔视角（作为故事主视角）；<br/>后面一半是格雷茨卡视角（作为拖更补偿）；<br/>好累_(:з」∠)_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>穆勒出现的频率似乎越来越低了。</p><p>当然，这并不是说曼努埃尔期待他的出现。事实上他绝对不喜欢在不知道什么时候就有个人在视线里突然蹿出来，哪怕穆勒其实并不会像他以为的那样对他的生活和工作指指点点，反而更多时候只是安静地坐在那，看着一起出任务的同事们，看看熟悉到不能再熟悉的安联总部，当然还有看看诺伊尔。所以如果他不出现，曼努埃尔自然乐得视野清静，如果他安安分分坐在一边，那也懒得管他，怎么说也是自己占了他的身体，还在一天天覆盖他的记忆，他出现频率变低的罪魁祸首，本来也该是自己才对。<br/>事情的转折发生在两周前，又是一次并不复杂的黑客入侵任务。格雷茨卡轻车熟路地设置好木马程序，曼努埃尔和莱万两个人则充当快递员，把预设好的程序给送到对手主控室的终端机里——没错，他们才是那个黑客。谁也没想到的是，这主控室的设计极为奇怪，也不知道到底最初的用意是防贼还是防自己人，反正两台终端机分别放在走廊最左和最右的两间房间里，互相别说见面，扯着嗓子都听不见对方。格雷茨卡挠着头皮一通操作，得出的结论是两台都得装木马，还得同时装。<br/>“你俩分头过去接上终端，我说传输开始，就同时点击确认开始传输……传输口令我设的咱们的默认密码，直接输入就行。”<br/>曼努埃尔走向其中一间主控室，脚步轻快而安静，内心却在疯狂盘算如何在这一分钟不到的时间内避开格雷茨卡的察觉给诺伊尔发消息问他默认密码是啥，还得祈祷诺伊尔在线秒回。耳机另一侧已经传来莱万输入密码的声音，听起来似乎是四下按键，且前两下按键的时间间隔明显比最后两下长，大概率最后两个是一样的数字……<br/>“1900。”<br/>曼努埃尔愣了一下，关上私密信息输入页面，径直走到终端机前输入密码。</p><p>任务结束，曼努埃尔拒绝了两人一起吃饭的提议，随便找家路边摊买了份速食意面，在角落里坐下来。<br/>“为什么帮我？”<br/>“你帮拜仁，我帮你。”穆勒的声音从身后传来，曼努埃尔回头一看，他正盯着街对面另一家咖喱香肠出神。<br/>“那之前几个任务怎么没见你？”<br/>“你工作的时候，不喜欢别人打扰。”<br/>曼努埃尔一愣，忽然有些明白为什么诺伊尔会爱上他。但这时候说这些早已没了意义，他也不打算为了这件注定无法改变的事伤春悲秋，埋头吃了几口面，站起来。<br/>“我吃东西，你也会有感觉吗？要不我去买一份香肠？”<br/>“只能闻到味，没有进食的感觉。”穆勒看他一眼，脸色有点古怪，“但我应该吃不了那么多。”<br/>曼努埃尔一屁股坐下接着吃面，不再理他。</p><p>穆勒下一次出现并和他说话，是在三天后的另一个任务里。那几天也不知怎么回事，任务忽然多了起来，一个人恨不得当三个人用。他和莱万这种干体力活的还好，沃尔法特医生特制的能量补剂虽然不如拜耳科技出品的能量剂名声响亮，但也足够让他们在最短时间内恢复体能，更别说莱万体内还安装了比诺伊尔更加全面的生物监测辅助系统，能够帮助他合理安排睡眠深度、辅助精力恢复。<br/>格雷茨卡这种烧脑的后勤黑客就要辛苦得多，毕竟身体别的任一部位都可以用义体来完全替代，唯有大脑，目前还只是处于安装种种辅助插件的阶段，原因也很简单：记忆或许可以通过芯片来帮助强化，思考却无法替代，众多有识之士都担心一旦思考和判断也能被义体替代，人们将无法判断某个决定到底是本人或是义体做出。但至少目前，格雷茨卡或许真的希望能有个机器脑子来替他干活，高频率高强度的防火墙破解极大地消耗着他的脑力，就连曼努埃尔都能感觉到他在任务中的话明显变少了，只留给自己和莱万一片枯燥的敲击键盘声。<br/>“抱歉，托马斯和莱维……这个模块的设置似乎有点问题，我尝试下重启……”一片键盘敲击声中传来几下吞咽声，不知道是不是格雷茨卡在徒劳地喝他的能量补剂，“你们再稍微等我一下，马上就好……”<br/>“你先冷静一下，莱昂，”曼努埃尔压低声音，“别急着重启，听起来似乎是和服务器间的连接有点问题，你先把模块对应的几个前置程序关闭，更换一个连接节点，再重启试试。”<br/>“……好了！……快快，地图已经传送给你们了，对方的巡逻路线也……”<br/>“两点钟方向！”<br/>曼努埃尔猛地扑向斜前方，子弹正从上空飞过。<br/>哒哒哒几声闷响，一具身躯倒在楼梯口，莱万朝着自己的新买的消音手枪“荣耀”吹了口气，向他这边瞥了一眼确认情况。曼努埃尔一个翻滚从地上爬起，掏出天使加入战斗。格雷茨卡一言不发埋头敲键盘，光速调整着模拟路线和行动计划。<br/>“当前楼层敌方似乎已经肃清，摄像头我都开好了……你们俩怎么样了？”<br/>“我没事，”莱万重新给荣耀装上子弹，“身上弹药基本充足。托马斯那边呢？”<br/>“没事。接下来怎么办？敌方后援什么时候会到？”<br/>格雷茨卡头上冒汗：“对不起，刚刚都是我耽误了时间……对了，托马斯你真行！你怎么知道更换节点就行？”<br/>曼努埃尔看了穆勒一眼，后者指了指他，又指了指自己，明显是在提示他说是诺伊尔教的。<br/>“……不要再说废话了。要是来不及，不如我们直接杀进去算了。”<br/>比起穆勒意外的脸色，格雷茨卡明显反应更大，大约是以为他生气了，赶紧把更新后的行动路线图乖乖传了过来，又补了一句道歉。<br/>幸好之后的行动没有再出问题，三人也返回安联交了差，格雷茨卡软磨硬泡，非要拖着曼努埃尔去酒吧，号称是要赔礼道歉。曼努埃尔虽然心情不佳，但想想自己适才对他确实凶了些，也就不再拒绝，还顺带着问了莱万一句。令人意外的是，平时几乎滴酒不沾的莱万居然也同意了酒吧之行。收获双倍快乐的格雷茨卡立刻叫了一辆车，熟门熟路地带着两人上了路。</p><p>“心情不好？”<br/>曼努埃尔扫了一眼吧台，格雷茨卡正站在那试图劝说莱万不要只拿一只子弹杯，看起来似乎是劝不太动。他也懒得去管格雷茨卡给自己带什么酒，斜了穆勒一眼：“你想说什么？”<br/>穆勒似乎犹豫了一下：“莱维胳膊上有一对螳螂刀，你知道他的刀叫什么名字吗？”<br/>曼努埃尔摇摇头：“不知道。”<br/>“没兴趣吗？”<br/>“关我什么事。”<br/>“大家都传说，问过他那对刀叫什么名字的人，都已经死了。”<br/>曼努埃尔打了个哈欠，穆勒觉得他大概很想把“关我什么事”几个字印在T恤上。<br/>“……对莱昂别那么凶，他会察觉到的。”穆勒暗暗叹气，“莱维那对刀的名字是‘安娜’，如果哪一天他也怀疑你，可以用这个让他相信。”<br/>“我为什么要让他们相信？”<br/>穆勒很明显没想过他会这么说，罕见的卡了一秒钟，曼努埃尔也没打算给他说话的机会，自己接了下去：“说实话，我很羡慕他——我是说……”他指了指自己，“或许他当时面临的局面是比我现在要艰难的多，但他依然是他自己，他可以拥有自己的想法、制定自己的计划，能够施展自己的本领，还可以……”<br/>他看了穆勒一眼：“还可以爱自己想爱的人。而我呢？”<br/>穆勒静静看着他，若有所思，没有回答。正好格雷茨卡拿着两大杯啤酒，挽着莱万走过来坐下，莱万手里还是只有一只小巧的子弹杯，闻起来似乎是威士忌的香味。<br/>“托马斯！”格雷茨卡露出一个略带羞涩的笑容，讨好地把酒杯递给他，眼睛亮亮的，看着他一眨一眨，“谢谢你今天帮我，今天我请客！”<br/>“没事，别客气，一切顺利。”曼努埃尔冲两人举举杯，一抬头就喝了大半杯下肚。他放下杯子，看格雷茨卡还盯着自己，有些奇怪，“怎么了？”<br/>“托马斯你最近是不是心情不好？”格雷茨卡凑了过来，“和曼努埃尔吵架啦？”<br/>“……我和他怎么会吵架。”<br/>格雷茨卡眨眨眼：“对了托马斯，之前你好像和我们说过曼努埃尔最爱吃的意面，是怎么做的来着？我那天本想试试结果把做法给忘了……”<br/>曼努埃尔脱口而出：“青酱意面，青酱按照普通做法，芝士粉只放一半就行，多加胡椒。再配上烤杂蔬和煎三文鱼。”<br/>没等格雷茨卡接着问话，曼努埃尔耳畔先响起穆勒的声音：“快问他约书亚爱吃什么！他在试探你！”<br/>曼努埃尔脑内如同划过一道闪电：“莱昂，你知道约书亚爱吃什么吗？”<br/>格雷茨卡的脸肉眼可见地红了，嘴上也结巴起来：“约书亚……他喜欢吃的东西很多啊……黄油曲奇、手指饼干、咖喱香肠配薯条、还有别的小零食……主菜喜欢烤牛肉卷、施瓦本饺子、奶酪面……”<br/>莱万试图喝一杯作为偷笑的掩饰，但端起杯子就发现他那点酒刚刚已经喝完了，实在忍不住，还是笑出了声。格雷茨卡的脸更红了，看看曼努埃尔，又看看莱万，眨眨眼，没再接着说下去。<br/>曼努埃尔看着两人，心里忽然有些难过。虽然还不确定格雷茨卡的动机和目的是什么，但哪怕没有穆勒提醒，他也反应过来格雷茨卡在试探他，穆勒自然是好心提醒，他当然也知道这一个回答加一句反问，就能大概率绝了格雷茨卡未来对他的试探之心。可是，如果他并不打算再这么一直以穆勒的性格装下去，又为什么要以穆勒的方式，来为难格雷茨卡呢？<br/>“你不用说了，莱昂，我就随便问问。”曼努埃尔抿了口酒，看见莱万还在笑，挥手又帮他叫了一杯威士忌，“莱维，我最近也想装一对螳螂刀，你有什么型号可以推荐的吗？”<br/>莱万有些惊讶：“你之前不是不喜欢往体内装这些武器吗，怎么想起来要装螳螂刀了？”<br/>“以前是以前，以后是以后。”曼努埃尔耸耸肩，又冲他端起酒杯，“事实上我想试很久了。”<br/>莱万看着他，眼神里带了点诡异的笑意，想了想，也举起子弹杯，一饮而尽。<br/>“好，等我回去给你发几款参考资料。”<br/>“谢了。”<br/>曼努埃尔像是下了什么决心一样，仰头将酒杯喝干，抹抹嘴，认真地看着他俩。<br/>“你们……还记得小时候生活的地方吗？想过回去看看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>（以下是酒吧这段的格雷茨卡视角）<br/>“我觉得，他俩，肯定，出事了。”<br/>“同意。”基米希按上格纳布里的肩膀，“而且我觉得问题出在托马斯身上，你们不觉得他最近变化有点大吗？那天我和他打招呼，他甚至都不冲我笑了。”<br/>格纳布里皱起眉头：“我怎么觉得问题出在曼努埃尔身上，托马斯是因为心情不好才会变得比较冷漠的？”<br/>基米希斩钉截铁：“托马斯这人乐观理性，又那么聪明，心情不好或许会让他抑郁，也可能会让他烦躁，但不会让他变得冷漠。你觉得呢，莱昂？”<br/>格纳布里迅速跟上：“对啊，你最近和托马斯一起出那么多任务，你觉得呢？”<br/>“这个……”格雷茨卡陷入沉思。最近他和穆勒莱万确实常常一起出任务，也的确能感觉到穆勒的性格有些不一样了，似乎不会像以前那样主动来找他说笑了，但偶尔蹦出一个冷笑话，也还是能让他笑上半天。至于冷漠，格雷茨卡自问并没有感觉到，穆勒还是挺照顾他的，甚至可以说比以前更照顾他了，有时还会主动帮他解释一些技术上的罕见难题，如果要让他相信穆勒出了什么问题，基米希的话作为论据似乎还有不足。但如果要反驳的话……<br/>那毕竟是基米希啊。<br/>他这边还在犹豫，那边基米希和格纳布里已经又你来我往了好几个回合，话题甚至不知怎么就转进到了“到底是莱万英俊可爱导致穆勒移情别恋还是诺伊尔失去高层信任迁怒穆勒”上。眼看话题就要演变成“就算诺伊尔最近没什么任务也不能说明他就失去高层信任吧”加“莱万曾经有过数不清的情人到底会不会真心对穆勒”以及“莱万那对螳螂刀到底叫什么名字”的大杂烩，格雷茨卡生怕跟不上进度，赶紧插入谈话。<br/>“要不……咱们找个机会，试探一下他俩？”<br/>三只手掌迅速按在了一起。<br/>“就这么定了！”</p><p>“别在吧台浪费时间了，莱维想喝什么就喝什么吧，咱们还得试探托马斯呢——诶对了莱昂你那边默认授权都开好了吧？”<br/>这是来自格雷茨卡耳机右声道的格纳布里。<br/>“距离拉近些，这里光线暗，隔着屏幕看不太清托马斯的表情——授权检查无误，测谎仪我也开好了。”<br/>这是来自格雷茨卡耳机左声道的基米希。<br/>格雷茨卡被他俩吵得有点头疼，但又不方便回复，只好端着两大杯啤酒走到桌前坐下，将酒杯递给穆勒。<br/>“托马斯！”他看着穆勒眨眨眼，义眼自动调整了焦距，格纳布里和基米希的屏幕上顿时出现了穆勒的高清大脸，每条皱纹都看得清的那种，“谢谢你今天帮我，今天我请客！”<br/>“没事，别客气，一切顺利。”曼努埃尔冲两人举举杯，一抬头就喝了大半杯下肚。<br/>格纳布里：“啧啧，托马斯挺能喝啊。”<br/>基米希：“看起来似乎没什么问题……问问他是不是心情不好？”<br/>格纳布里：“对对，问问他是不是和曼努埃尔吵架了，看看测谎仪的反应。”<br/>曼努埃尔放下杯子，看格雷茨卡还盯着自己：“怎么了？”<br/>“托马斯你最近是不是心情不好？”格雷茨卡生怕测谎仪看不清，主动凑到他身边，“和曼努埃尔吵架啦？”<br/>“我怎么会和他吵架。”<br/>基米希：“他说的……竟然是真话。”<br/>格纳布里：“怎么会……等一下，也许托马斯说的是他不会和曼努埃尔吵架？不是曼努埃尔不会对他怎么样？要不要再问问别的？”<br/>基米希：“有点道理，不过我还是觉得托马斯似乎有点问题，这感觉很奇怪，我不知道该怎么说……就好像他并不是他一样……这样，莱昂你问问他曼努埃尔最爱吃的意面是什么做法？他上次跟我们提过一次，记得吗？观察一下他的表情看会不会有收获。”<br/>格纳布里：“莱昂你要不还是把视距拉远点？我这屏幕都快不够用了。”<br/>格雷茨卡眨眨眼，将焦距又调了回去：“对了托马斯，之前你好像和我们说过曼努埃尔最爱吃的意面，是怎么做的来着？我那天本想试试结果把做法给忘了……”<br/>“青酱意面，青酱按照普通做法，芝士粉只放一半就行，多加胡椒。再配上烤杂蔬和煎三文鱼。”<br/>格纳布里：“这说的比说自己的事情还自然啊，应该没问题吧？”<br/>基米希：“好吧，我认输，这大概也没别的人知道了。那咱们……”<br/>“莱昂，你知道约书亚爱吃什么吗？”<br/>耳机里突然没了声音。<br/>“约书亚……他喜欢吃的东西很多啊……黄油曲奇、手指饼干、咖喱香肠配薯条、还有别的小零食……主菜喜欢烤牛肉卷、施瓦本饺子、奶酪面……”<br/>他絮絮叨叨，自己也不知道自己都说了多少，直到听到莱万的笑声，才突然反应过来哪里不对劲，赶紧闭上了嘴。格雷茨卡心里万分庆幸莱万吸引走了穆勒的注意力，也顾不上听他俩在聊啥，他突然觉得试探穆勒这个主意实在太蠢了，甚至直觉已经被穆勒看破了他们的真实目的，毕竟要说斗嘴，他们三人大概只有基米希能跟穆勒说个五五开，被一句话反杀简直不要太正常。格雷茨卡脸上发着烧，开始怀疑自己对基米希的那点还没来得急公开的小心思到底是秘密还是公开的秘密，当然他更加怀疑是不是今天的酒格外带劲。<br/>耳机里依然没有声音，只有穆勒的声音在对面响起，话语里极其罕见的带着一丝不确定。<br/>“你们……还记得小时候生活的地方吗？想过回去看看吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>莱万的cp是谁应该不难看出来吧</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一些秘密流言开始在行动部不胫而走，最开始是格雷茨卡和格纳布里的嘀嘀咕咕，随后扩展到萨内和戴维斯，没过两天，就连还在神医那挂号养伤的聚勒也听到了消息。人人脸上写满了不可思议，但不可思议的下面，又隐约显出些吃瓜看戏来。<br/>诺伊尔对这些飞短流长一向不感兴趣，近来似乎也没什么任务要出，每天按时来总部转转，就可以忙自己的去了，健身、练枪、折腾义体、鼓捣防火墙，什么都行。除了某些部门成员会挂着“我有一个问题不知当问不当问”的表情隔三差五的到他面前晃悠几下然后在被发现的瞬间赶紧扭头走开之外，日子几乎没啥可挑剔的。<br/>“穆勒”倒是忙得不可开交，和莱万一起连续出了好几个任务，并令人惊异地展现出了意外强悍的黑客天赋，熟练而完美的防火墙构建令所有人惊讶不已，甚至怀疑是不是诺伊尔传授了他什么独门神技。格雷茨卡身上的义体组件恢复正常运转后，也加入了他们的任务小组，靠着新安装的强化肌腱和他们两人联手打出一片天，特勤费自然也水涨船高。曼努埃尔几乎是以光速和他俩熟络起来，对格雷茨卡更是尤其照顾，时不时地叫他一起喝喝酒，有一次差点还想拉他出去骑山地车。莱万在他的盛情邀请下，也随着去了几次酒吧，隔天就有小道消息传出，称向来烟酒不沾的莱万竟然和穆勒酒到杯干。各位在任务间隙偷着关注上司情感八卦的看官顿时一阵唏嘘，看向诺伊尔的眼神不免在疑惑中又添了几分同情。</p><p>“嗨……曼努埃尔。”<br/>晚餐时分，诺伊尔正坐在总部楼下的食堂，就着一杯果汁有些无聊地卷着盘子里的意面，莱万端着一盘沙拉，在他对面坐了下来。<br/>“嗯哼？”诺伊尔看他一眼，“你不是应该刚刚汇报完任务？没去酒吧庆祝？”<br/>莱万叉起一颗蓝莓放进嘴里，冲他笑笑：“你希望我去？”<br/>诺伊尔耸耸肩，做了个不关我事的表情，将意面也送进嘴里。<br/>“别误会，我没别的意思。”莱万转头四下看了看，远处稀稀拉拉坐着的几个人看到他回头，立马转开目光，“我直说了吧，你没觉得托马斯最近，似乎有些不对劲？”<br/>诺伊尔心中一震，他不是没想过曼努埃尔迟早会被人发现异常，但他本以为会是基米希最先发现问题，没想到找上门的却是莱万。总部里的流言他虽不关心，但传的久了，多少也知道一些，这时心里不自觉有些微妙的酸意，看了莱万一眼，没有说话。<br/>莱万举起双手，做了个无辜的表情：“你知道他昨天喝酒的时候，说了什么吗？”<br/>诺伊尔依然是一副你爱说不说的脸色，继续卷着盘子里的意面。<br/>“他说想装螳螂刀，问我有没有推荐的。”<br/>诺伊尔手上动作微微一顿，哦了一声。螳螂刀是切开手臂外侧肌肉后装入的折叠刀片，因其完全展开时的样子很像螳螂前臂而得名，携带方便，威力也大，很多以战斗为主的雇佣兵都爱用，莱万胳膊上就有一对，听说在业界还挺知名。只是穆勒在执行任务时更多是作为协助莱万的辅助角色，加上他并不喜欢往体内安装过多的义体，也就从没考虑过。诺伊尔心里不由自主叹了口气，要说作为黑客入侵种种防御系统，或者反过来构建防火墙应对黑客攻击，或是搭建各种系统平台，以及各类资源的统筹调度，他绝对相信自己就是当世第一，但要比近身搏击、潜行伪装等实操技术，他也自信不输给别人，只是自从来了拜仁，绝大多数任务都会让他担任后勤指挥，或是充当黑客角色，冲锋陷阵的工作自然轮不上了，现在曼努埃尔难得有机会，想要装一副螳螂刀也在意料之中。他不想被莱万看出心里想法，便又送了一叉子意面放进嘴里，慢慢咀嚼起来。<br/>莱万见他仍没有答话的欲望，只觉得头有点疼，连着戳了几个蓝莓，一口气吃了下去。<br/>“他还问我和莱昂，还记不记得小时候生活的地方，还想不想回去。”<br/>诺伊尔抬起眼：“你俩怎么说？”<br/>“我？”莱万笑笑，“我是被赶出来的，还回去做什么。”<br/>诺伊尔对莱万的过去并不了解，闻言不由一愣：“那你也不想回去了？”<br/>“你们俩的反应倒是一模一样，”莱万又叉了个圣女果，吃的慢条斯理，“对我来说，这儿的特勤费比较适合我，回去做什么。至于莱昂，他本来是个自由黑客，早先在波鸿呆过，后来在沙尔克也没呆太久，现在在这儿感觉挺好的，也没想回去。”<br/>他说到这儿，突然笑了笑：“我看他不想回去，只怕还有别的原因。”<br/>诺伊尔知道他在暗示基米希，但暂时顾不上那么多：“所以你们到底喝了多少？”<br/>莱万脸上表情像是在说你终于问到这个问题了：“就一杯。”<br/>“多大一杯？”<br/>“托马斯喝了一杯啤酒，我就喝了一小杯威士忌，你懂得。”莱万抬手比划了一个子弹杯的造型，笑出了声。<br/>诺伊尔内心庆幸，自己酒量不差，穆勒却酒量平平，又没有安装加速酒精代谢的义体组件，曼努埃尔要是忘了这件事导致喝多了，只怕还真不好收场。莱万却误会了他的神色，凑过来拍了拍他肩膀：“不管发生了什么，托马斯应该没有生你气，昨天莱昂还问他有关你的事呢，他也没说什么。哄哄就好了，应该不难吧。”<br/>诺伊尔瞥他一眼，虽然明知道他只是误会了，其实并没有别的意思，心中仍止不住有些酸溜溜的，又想如果没有自己，托马斯会不会爱上他虽然不敢保证，但他居然觉得曼努埃尔会爱上他，这份自信可真值得称道。诺伊尔将面条卷了又卷，决定反击。<br/>“是啊，肯定不会比异国隐婚更难。”<br/>莱万整个人僵在当场，瞪着诺伊尔，脸上的微表情不断变化，在他将一片土豆叉碎之后终于恢复了平静。<br/>“你什么时候知道的？”<br/>诺伊尔掰掰手指：“大概……5年前？”<br/>“托马斯知道吗？”<br/>“他当然……”诺伊尔话到嘴边，突然愣住。那年拜仁众人一起去意大利完成一项颇为棘手的任务，完成之后作为庆祝，在当地多玩了一天，莱万离开队伍时无人在意，第二天返程时被穆勒无意间闻到他衬衣上略有烟味，外套上却干干净净。穆勒好奇心大起，一口咬定这绝不是偶然沾上的烟味，必是和人有过亲密接触的结果，但莱万平时烟酒不沾，这个人只怕也不是随便约的什么人。于是回到总部便缠着诺伊尔，要用他的部长权限查阅人事档案。动用部长权限并非一个密码就能解决的事，还要先后验证指纹和扫描虹膜，诺伊尔自然也只能在旁边看着，想装没看见也没办法。果然穆勒料事如神，真给他查出莱万竟是已婚人士，只是不知是不是出于安全考虑，并没有对外公开。莱万不说，两人自然也不会去多嘴。只是这事他知穆勒知，却不意味着曼努埃尔也知，但话说到这个份上，要否认也迟了，诺伊尔点点头，决定回去就给曼努埃尔提个醒。<br/>莱万苦笑着摇摇头，正想说些什么，诺伊尔的耳机忽然“嘀”了一声，他按下接听，只听一句就皱起眉头。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>诺伊尔将最后一口意面塞进嘴里，端起盘子，冲他挥挥手：“没怎么，莱昂找我。”<br/>莱万脸上似笑非笑，目送他离开食堂，沙拉还有小半碗，但他突然很想叫上一小份无油薯片，或是两块无糖曲奇。<br/>他来找诺伊尔之前，正是推掉了穆勒和格雷茨卡去酒吧的邀约，那么，格雷茨卡在这个时间急着找诺伊尔，会有什么事呢？</p><p>“他喝了多少？说什么了吗？”诺伊尔急匆匆冲上飞行车，一边和格雷茨卡保持通话。<br/>“也没喝多少啊……托马斯什么也没说，就一个人坐着发呆，我说什么他也没理我，就一杯一杯地喝。”格雷茨卡的声音听起来有点闷闷的，不知道是不是躲到厕所里偷偷联系的诺伊尔。<br/>“那你们之前说什么了？”<br/>“没……没说什么啊……”格雷茨卡艰难地回忆着，看来他也喝了几杯，“我好像就说了下以后的职业规划什么的，别的没什么了吧……”<br/>诺伊尔也懒得管超速不超速，将飞行车油门踩到底，没一会就到了他们常去的酒吧。两人依然坐在角落的卡座，面前的威士忌已经空了两瓶，两人的杯子里倒是还有小半杯。曼努埃尔看到诺伊尔来，稍微有点愣神，但脸上依然没什么表情，只举起杯子又抿了一口。格雷茨卡趁他喝酒，用桌子挡住手掌，偷偷给诺伊尔比划，暗示自己只是陪客，面前至少一瓶半都是穆勒的杰作。<br/>“托马斯，别喝了，你喝不了那么多。”<br/>格雷茨卡就在旁边，诺伊尔只能这么隐晦地提示一句。看曼努埃尔还拿着杯子不撒手，便坐到他身旁，伸手去接酒杯。曼努埃尔似乎听懂了他的暗示，哼了一声，虽然不大情愿，还是嘟囔着松开手。<br/>“……别叫我托马斯，我不是你的托马斯。”<br/>诺伊尔哭笑不得，也顾不上看格雷茨卡的脸色，顺手把半杯酒一口喝干，搂上曼努埃尔的肩，试图把他架起来。曼努埃尔意识到自己的失态，也不反抗，顺从地靠在他身上一同站起，还腾出手来向格雷茨卡挥手示意。格雷茨卡谢绝了诺伊尔捎他一程的邀请，脸上写满了复杂。诺伊尔也不在意，架着曼努埃尔摇摇晃晃走回车上，发动了飞行车。<br/>“心情不好？”<br/>曼努埃尔没有回答，又将额头贴在了窗户上。晚间的慕尼黑城区灯火通明，远处的安联总部在夜色的衬托下显得尤其火红。他盯着安联看了一阵，闭上眼，整个人靠在椅背上，双颊一片酡红。<br/>诺伊尔握着他的手，颇有些不知怎么安抚。他虽然不知前因后果，但仅从格雷茨卡和莱万的说法也能判断出，必是曼努埃尔用穆勒的身份生活，本来就很不习惯，在安联生活一阵后，内心仍有几分怀念沙尔克，但与两人话不投机，又没法说出实情，也只能借着酒劲自我消化情绪。这情况他自己也是亲历者，当然知道滋味，但自己那时虽然公司前景不明朗，头上还有厉害领导，却也有人能在身边随时说笑解闷，乃至后来通过种种方式宣泄欲望和情绪。曼努埃尔却正好相反，公司前景大好，自身位高权重，却因为来历特殊，别说追求别人，甚至连跟人过于交心都无法完成，以至于种种情绪闷在心里，无法抒发。两人或许是对方唯一能完全放心说话的对象，可诺伊尔看着穆勒的脸，曼努埃尔看着自己的脸，又真的会心里毫无异样、想说什么就说什么吗？</p><p>“早点休息。”<br/>诺伊尔将曼努埃尔放在床上，给他盖上被子，又倒了杯水放在床头柜上。曼努埃尔低低地嗯了一声，翻了个身。诺伊尔将灯关好，走出房间，曼努埃尔合上双眼，呼吸渐渐均匀悠长，看似已进入了梦乡。<br/>突然间，他的双眼再次睁开，一脚踹开被子，急速喘息着从床头柜里翻出药瓶，将装有免疫抑制剂的药片全部倒出，看也不看，一口吞下，又拿起床头水杯，一气喝干。</p><p>诺伊尔一手播放器，一手在芯片盒里翻找，他本已打算让自己尽量不依靠私自刻录的超梦视频来度过穆勒离开的日子，但刚刚被曼努埃尔引发的情绪令他实在想重温一下其中一个时间点，也就是两人初见的过程。当然，他没有也不可能提前预见到两人未来会发展成这样，但从年度体检的备份数据里刻录就是有这个好处：你可以任意选择他记忆里的所有时间点，而不必担心被遗忘。<br/>没一会诺伊尔就找到了想要的芯片，刚插进播放器，健身房的门忽然自动打开，一张略带焦急的脸出现在门口。<br/>“曼努，我得出去一趟，”他晃晃手腕上的终端，“总部有紧急任务，你的飞行车给我开开。”<br/>诺伊尔点点头，启动终端给他授权。听着客厅方向的大门关好，又将播放器戴上，在躺椅上躺好，启动程序运行。<br/>强烈刺眼的白色光芒在脸侧闪动，诺伊尔再次感到一阵晕眩。恍惚中，年轻的穆勒再次出现在眼前，尽管是在任务过程中，尽管形势严峻，但他仍一如既往地咧着嘴，冲着自己露出笑容。<br/>“嗨，曼努，你的……”<br/>等一下……等一下！<br/>诺伊尔猛地坐起，将头上的播放器扯了下来。大脑皮层突然受到刺激，脑中传来的剧痛令他闷哼了一声。诺伊尔打开疼痛编辑器，让头疼迅速减轻，又将终端调出，打开联系人界面。<br/>他刚刚……喊我曼努！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>实在看不出来？好吧，是3c~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>嘀——<br/>正在听格雷茨卡绘声绘色、加油添醋地描述酒吧见闻的基米希瞥了一眼提示界面，是穆勒的头像。他皱皱眉，示意格雷茨卡稍等片刻，点击接通。<br/>“托马斯？”<br/>屏幕上弹出穆勒的影像，基米希一眼认出他正开着诺伊尔那辆飞行车，有些意外：“这么晚了，有紧急任务？”<br/>“不是，”穆勒言简意赅，“你那边是不是还在跟别人连线通话？”<br/>“嗯，是和……”<br/>“把连线全部断开，开启绝密通话频段。”<br/>基米希还没想好该如何跟格雷茨卡解释，忽然间面前屏幕一黑，除公司系统自带联络程序外，所有软件被全部关闭，屏幕上只剩下一个和穆勒的视频通话界面，以及安联主机数据库操作平台，显然是穆勒利用自身的权限，强制打开了绝密通话模式。<br/>基米希心里响起警钟，或者不如说，他心中潜藏的疑惑就一直没有消散过，这个穆勒……<br/>事实上，这个穆勒的脸色比平时要沉重得太多，基米希仔仔细细地看着他，甚至觉得沉重中带着一丝莫名的恐惧。<br/>“你找我有事？”<br/>基米希在自己的语气变得更加严厉前闭上了嘴。诚然，在他的记忆里，即使是面临再困难的任务，似乎也没见过穆勒露出这样的表情。但……<br/>“我的时间可能不多，不论我接下来说什么，你都只听，别问，”穆勒熟练地开着车，扫了一眼通话屏幕，像是要看进他心里，“可以吗？”<br/>基米希心里一震，穆勒的话中透出一种难以言说的情感，这与他前两天的状态又不相同，同样是冷静，前两天那个穆勒几乎可以说是理智中透着几分冷漠，哪怕是和格雷茨卡喝酒的时候，也感受不到太多情绪上的波动，现在这个却是有条不紊中带着一去不回的决绝。如果一定要选一个，不得不说，现在这个似乎更让他有种亲近的感觉。<br/>“你……你……托马斯？”<br/>这句问话的语气并没有指向性，穆勒却眼睛一亮，像是捕捉到了他语意里的另外一层含义。<br/>“你……能认出我？”<br/>基米希这次是真的震惊了：“你、你真的……”<br/>“我刚说了，只听，别问。”话虽这么说，穆勒的脸上却出现了笑容。他打开手腕上的插槽，连上车载接线，开启义眼扫描一番，一串长长的代码顿时在基米希面前的屏幕滚动起来。<br/>“这是我的生物芯片代码，所有核心义体的授权都在这里，我没有安装控制激素水平的插件，生物监测系统只有最基本的功能，授权也开给你了，你现在可以随时监控到我的核心义体运行状况。”穆勒看了一眼基米希的表情，语速加快，“你把监控设为默认程序，保持在后台开启状态，只要看到生物监测系统显示激素水平有大幅波动、或是生物体征异常，就把通过后台把我的义眼打开。”<br/>他顿了顿，似乎是想给基米希留一个短暂的接受时间。<br/>“一旦发现我想要做什么不利于拜仁的事，马上启动自毁程序，将所有核心义体全部关闭并销毁。”<br/>基米希瞪着他，一句话也说不出来，甚至忘了点击确认接收。<br/>穆勒叹了口气。<br/>“这么说吧，我的生物芯片里被植入了病毒，目前它已经可以取代我的意识，做出我无法控制的行为。所以我必须……”<br/>“那，那你完全可以找沃尔法特医生杀毒啊？或者，或者让他直接给你重做一份生物芯片？为什么……”基米希越说越激动，“你这是要干什么？你和弗里克先生、鲁梅尼格先生他们都说了吗？我怎么可能把你……”<br/>“好了约书亚！”穆勒提高声音打断了他，“我说过了，我现在没时间解释，除了我刚才说的，其余事情你都不用管，我会设法处理。”<br/>他又看了一眼基米希的脸色，语气缓和下来：“总之，这件事不能外泄，你就当是绝密任务好了。”<br/>基米希嘴唇动了几下，没回答他，脸上却依然写满了不解，以及抗拒，当然也没有点击接收。<br/>“算我求你？求你帮个忙？……要不，你问一个问题？”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>基米希冲口而出，又立马反应过来这问题涵盖范围过于广阔，指代对象也有些模糊，赶紧增补：“我是说……你知道病毒程序能取代你的意识并控制你的身体，那你为什么不上报申请杀毒？”<br/>穆勒咬着嘴唇，没有回答。<br/>“那……如果说病毒能够取代你的意识并控制你的身体，那为什么我……为什么莱昂前两天问你有关曼努埃尔的事，你却能答得出来？”<br/>穆勒长长地叹了一口气：“我就知道……那个，咳，我是说，要不，你再换一个问题？”<br/>“你……！”<br/>基米希手指按上取消接收的按键：“如果你不肯说，那么这个任务，请允许我拒……”<br/>等等。<br/>他的手指忽然停住了。<br/>按照穆勒的说法，假设此时的穆勒为真，前几天的穆勒为假，他明知有病毒，明知会对自己不利，宁可自毁，却不上报，这说明什么？<br/>答案只有一个：他本人并不希望揭开这件事，甚至试图在一定范围内，保护这个“病毒”。<br/>那么，会是什么人，才会让他甘心以这样的代价保护？<br/>又有什么人，才会如此清楚他和诺伊尔之间的事？<br/>基米希只觉得自己整个手掌都在发抖，手指悬在按键之上，无论如何也按不下去。<br/>“看来我还是低估了你，约书亚。”穆勒看着他，又叹了口气，“那么我换个说法：不论看到我在做什么，都不要问；即使猜到了，也不要说。”<br/>两人同时陷入沉默。<br/>过了一会，也可能只过了几秒钟，飞行车的刹车声在两人耳边响起，似乎穆勒操纵车辆正在减速。<br/>“求你了。”<br/>“你……难道没有想过……”<br/>基米希实在不知道该怎么说，也实在不知道该怎么问，一咬牙，手指狠狠地敲在了键盘上。<br/>两人的屏幕上同时出现一行提示：监控程序安装完毕，代码已确认接收。<br/>“谢谢。”穆勒咧开嘴，两人对话以来第一次笑了出来，满脸轻松，“我还有个问题，不是什么请求，只是单纯的一个小问题，你如果不想回答，可以不用回答。”<br/>“什么？”</p><p>穆勒将车停在安联楼顶的停车坪上，带上车门，边走边四处看着。这时夜色已深，安联总部大楼空无一人，警卫系统感应到诺伊尔的飞行车和穆勒的生命体征，也不会有任何动静，只有穆勒自己的脚步声在路上回响。他走到电梯口，回头看看，幕墙上的灯光将四周照得一片火红，倒是显得天上月光并不明亮，星光也不灿然，空气中还飘着一丝熟悉的尾气味道。<br/>电梯门缓缓打开，又缓缓关上，穆勒熟练地输入密码，让电梯带着自己一路下沉。<br/>耳机嘀了一声，诺伊尔的头像在微型终端上跳动起来，旁边还附带了一条信息：托马斯？<br/>穆勒一愣，随即反应过来，必定是自己出门时习惯性喊了他一声，才让他在这不到半小时的时间内发现不对劲。可是……他明明已经知道并且接受了曼努埃尔的存在，对自己行为上的细枝末节却又如此敏感，那么他这些天，在曼努埃尔不在他身边的时候，都是怎么过的？在他心里，到底又是怎么想的？他那天说的那些话，到底哪些是真的？哪些是假的？<br/>诺伊尔的头像还在跳个不停，穆勒抬起手又放下，不想接通，也不愿挂断，只觉得眼睛一阵阵发酸。他这几天在没有和曼努埃尔交流的时候，想过很多很多，几乎想过了可能遇见的所有情况，但诺伊尔这个电话一打，他忽然又好像失去了本以为充足的把握。<br/>但这是他蛰伏良久，终于等到的机会，很大可能也会是他唯一的机会。<br/>电梯轻微震动了一下，门向两侧滑开，已到了控制中枢层。穆勒深吸一口气，将耳机摘下放进风衣口袋，又掏出一个小药瓶，紧紧握在手心，快速走向总控室，找到角落里自己那台终端机，扫描虹膜解锁，将药瓶放在一边，运指如飞，没几下就打好一封长长的邮件，又将设置权限的页面调出来调整了一番。<br/>大约过了5分钟，穆勒终于结束了终端机上的操作，手腕上的微型终端一直震动着，耳机也始终嘀个没完。穆勒重新将耳机戴上，又将药瓶打开，倒出刚刚从沃尔法特医生诊所取得的唯一一粒黑色药片，送进嘴里。<br/>“曼努啊，”他不由自主向旁边看去，声音已有些哽咽，诺伊尔的那台个人终端机静静地站在他身旁，没有启动。<br/>“再见啦。”</p><p>嘀——<br/>“托马斯？是你吗？？”诺伊尔按着刚刚接通信号的耳机脱口而出，人也跑到了别墅外。手腕上的微型终端屏幕闪了几下，出现了刚刚那趟行程的途径线路，诺伊尔将沃尔法特医生诊所从路线中划掉，让飞行车以最快速度直接赶来。<br/>信号那头没有回答。<br/>“你……你去总部干什么？”<br/>依然没有回答。<br/>诺伊尔突然明白了，站在原地，说不出话来。<br/>“他骗了我，也骗了你。”信号那边传来穆勒的声音，或者说，曼努埃尔的声音。<br/>“或许，有件事我不得不做了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章有一句话的鸡（曾经）单恋新提及。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>诺伊尔赶到总控室时，曼努埃尔还站在穆勒的终端机前，面无表情，听到他的脚步声也没有回头。<br/>
“他把我的事上报了。”<br/>
诺伊尔心里一沉：“怎么说的？”<br/>
“倒没明说，只说他的生物芯片中了病毒，自我意识随时可能被取代，因此申请取消行动部副部长的一切权限。”曼努埃尔让开半个身位，让诺伊尔自己看穆勒写的邮件。<br/>
“那你是怎么打算的？”<br/>
“我？哈！”曼努埃尔冷笑一声，“他是行动部副部长，申请解除权限的事，必须经由高层审批，但那最快也得到明天上午他们开会才能决定。也就是说，我还有几小时时间。”<br/>
诺伊尔听出他语气不善，紧盯着他，却不说话。<br/>
“安联有自己的防御火力，原本是用于防范外人入侵，但操控这一系统的防火墙是你一手构建，只要能绕过防火墙，就能让所谓的防御火力变成现成的炸药，把破解方式告诉我。”曼努埃尔转头看着诺伊尔，语气笃定，“神一旦流血了，就不再是神。我不管拜仁是否会东山再起，但这么做，至少能让别人，能让沙尔克，多一个喘息的机会。我前几天查过了，现在拉尔夫已经回去了，拉菲也有回去的意思，我……”<br/>
“不行。”<br/>
诺伊尔的表情看起来并不意外，倒是曼努埃尔显得有些惊讶：“为什么不行？”<br/>
“他的确在骗你，但不是你理解的那种骗。”诺伊尔抓住曼努埃尔的手腕，“以我对托马斯的了解，他不是会主动陷害你的人。你若什么都不做，任由这封邮件到了高层那里，他们也只会安排沃尔法特医生给你做全面检测。只要核心义体检测查不出问题，高层就会认为病毒对你的影响有限，最多只会安排一次全面杀毒杀毒，加上安装一定程度的监控插件，这样就能继续保留你原有的权限。但你今天要是真的对安联总部做了什么，那恐怕下场就会严重的太多了。”<br/>
“严重？还能怎么严重？”曼努埃尔用力将他的手甩开，“你不要忘了，沃尔法特医生那里有全部的病历，一旦认真排查起来，不用半小时就会怀疑到当初的记忆芯片有问题。能够藏匿那块芯片的人，除了我就是你，你以为还能蒙混过关吗？”<br/>
“你不了解高层，现在……”<br/>
“我的确不如你了解他们，但有些事，你可能也不知道。”曼努埃尔的眼神里带着三分挑衅，却也透着三分担忧，“你最近一直没有接到什么机密任务，也没有被安排什么重要工作，如果你知道这是为什么，或许就愿意帮我炸了这里了。”<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
曼努埃尔愣住了，“你知道？”<br/>
“我知道，而且在这件事之前，我就知道了。”<br/>
曼努埃尔有些难以置信地看着诺伊尔，缓缓点头。<br/>
“好吧，是我忘了你在这里已经住了十年……”他叹了口气，“但有另一件事，或许你也该知道一下。”<br/>
“什么事？”<br/>
曼努埃尔的声音忽然带上几分歉意：“其实，在我的意识刚刚占据他的身体那几天，不仅我可以在意识里感知到他，他也能够同时感知到我，甚至不止是感知，我看到的，他也能看到，我听到的，他也能听到，只是不能主宰这具身体而已。”<br/>
诺伊尔的脸色变了：“你……你是说……”<br/>
“也就是说，那时候我们说过的话，你的计划、你的想法、我的记忆、我的行动，他都知道了。”<br/>
诺伊尔只觉得自己脑子都要过载了，体内的各种义体各种插件在这一刻都无法起到任何作用。穆勒的意识被困在自己的身体里，能看能听却不能和人沟通交流，以他的性格来说与遭受酷刑几乎没有区别，而他……当然，诺伊尔绝对能相信他对自己的爱，却也更清楚明白地知道，穆勒对于拜仁的忠诚只有比对自己的爱更加长久、也更加深厚。<br/>
那么，当他听到自己和另一个自己那样说的时候，他会怎么想？又会怎么做？<br/>
眼下这个局面是他一手造成，他想要的究竟是什么？</p><p>“他现在……”<br/>
曼努埃尔摇摇头，晃晃手里空荡荡的药瓶：“这个药瓶你该认识，本来装的是免疫抑制药。我和他不论谁的意识掌控身体，通过吃这个，都可以一定程度上抑制对方的影响。只不过当时用了你的……我是说，用了我的记忆芯片覆盖他原本的记忆，只要身体是由我的意识掌控，即使我什么都不做，他的记忆也会慢慢被覆盖，他的意识也就会逐渐弱化、消失。”<br/>
“你对他……你一直在压制他的意识？”<br/>
曼努埃尔耸耸肩：“现在，药已经吃完了，我也不用再压制了，更准确的说，我已经感受不到他的意识了。”<br/>
“那为什么现在才告诉我？”<br/>
两人对视一眼，曼努埃尔没有回答，诺伊尔也没有追问。是啊，他又何必多此一问？如果真的当时就说了，诺伊尔自己都不敢保证自己会不会想办法让穆勒的意识重新控制身体，更何况曼努埃尔？即使穆勒并不想伤害曼努埃尔，但只要他的意识能够和外界沟通交流，又如何保证曼努埃尔的事情不会外泄？如果终究需要让他对这件事三缄其口，那和现在的情况又能有多大区别？<br/>
曼努埃尔突然转过身，在个人终端机上点了几下，总控室四角的摄像头监控灯闪了又闪，突然熄灭，整间房的灯光也暗了下来，只有他这台终端机的屏幕依然亮着。并不强烈的屏幕光照在两人身上，已照不出脸上表情，两人的义眼同时开启，自动调成了黑暗模式。<br/>
“你决定了吗，要不要帮我？”曼努埃尔冲着诺伊尔伸出手，“或者说，你仍愿意相信他不会主动陷害我吗？”<br/>
诺伊尔没有伸手，也没有接话。曼努埃尔的手在半空中呆了一会，慢慢收回。<br/>
“你不帮我，那也没关系，防火墙是你建的，我应该能够破解。这里沿途的监控我刚才已经关了，你回去吧，记得把车上的行动轨迹删除。之后的事，你自己……”<br/>
“不行。”诺伊尔再次伸手扣住曼努埃尔的手腕，“你不能去。”<br/>
曼努埃尔难以置信地看着诺伊尔，忽然间猛一甩手，似乎是想甩开诺伊尔，诺伊尔紧握住他的手腕，反向一扯，将他手臂扯向身体后方，同时双臂合围，试图将他上半身控制住。曼努埃尔明知自己挣不开他的力量，顺着他的拉扯转过半个身位，空着的手在腰间一掏，手中的“天使”端得水平，枪口正朝向诺伊尔的心脏。<br/>
“或许我懂了他的意思了，”不知道为什么，曼努埃尔的语气中没有多少伤心失望，反倒是隐约带着一点羡慕，“你也想到了吧？他故意这么做，是因为他知道，你一定会信他，而我一定不会信他，于是我们俩就必然会起争执。”<br/>
“你把枪放下，听我说，”诺伊尔缓缓举起双手，向后退了几步。“他……”<br/>
“你先听我说。我们起了争执，只有两个结果，你赢了我，那么就按照你的预期，我去应付神医的全面检查，不出意外的话，你还是行动部长，而我，别人识破也好识不破也好——哈，有时候我甚至怀疑是不是他残留的记忆已经对我产生了影响，你不觉得我已经比你话多多了吗？——总之，只要我还想活着、甚至还想帮你，就只能一直顶着他的身份过下去，在拜仁、在安联过下去，帮拜仁做任务、赚钱，最多偶尔回沙尔克看一眼。而如果我赢了你……”他冲着诺伊尔抬抬下巴，“当然，我得说这并不容易，所以我只能打伤你，甚至比打伤更严重。可这样一来，恰好能把你从这件事里排除出去，托马斯穆勒是脑子里中了病毒也好，还是装错了记忆芯片也好，都跟你没关系，而且没有了他，高层就不得不重新信任你、重用你。”<br/>
“那你为什么不选择相信他试一试呢？”<br/>
曼努埃尔表情似乎有些愕然，不知道是完全没考虑过这个选项，还是认为这个选项完全不值得考虑。他顿了顿，似乎是思考了一下措辞：“因为他知道，我不再想要继续装作他了，所以哪怕我真的相信他没有陷害我的意思，也不会影响我的选择。”<br/>
诺伊尔没有再接口，也不打算接口了，没有人比他更清楚曼努埃尔做好决定的事就已经是无可更改。眼下对他而言最重要的，与其说是思考穆勒的布局，不如说是考虑眼前面对的到底是自己的用枪习惯、还是穆勒的肌肉记忆。他紧紧盯着曼努埃尔手里的枪口，微微弯腰。<br/>
曼努埃尔察觉到他的意图，眯起眼，义眼里似乎有光芒闪动。他将单手持枪的姿势改为双手握枪，稍稍后退半步，与诺伊尔对峙。<br/>
“他在保护拜仁，也在保护你。”曼努埃尔突然笑了，“我只喝醉了一次，就被他抓住了机会，你说的没错，他的确比我以为的更聪明。”<br/>
他的手指摸上了扳机。<br/>
“祝你好运。”<br/>
诺伊尔猛地朝侧方扑过去。<br/>
啪。<br/>
曼努埃尔手中的天使掉落在地上，发出一声脆响，整个人也随即倒下，不再动弹。</p><p>“……托马斯？托马斯？？”诺伊尔在身边不知道是谁的终端机上一撑站起，冲到穆勒跟前，将他上半身抱了起来用力晃了晃，穆勒却完全没有任何动静。诺伊尔启动义眼一通快速扫描，几行字出现在了眼前。<br/>
核心义体已自毁。<br/>
记忆备份数据已清除。<br/>
心脏已停搏。<br/>
怎么会这样？怎么会这样？？？<br/>
诺伊尔再一次的，恨不得把这正在震动报警提示他身体状况有异的生物监测系统从身体里抠出来扔掉。对，是，他当然知道穆勒心脏停勃这事会在半小时内上传到安联所有服务器，再传送到所有高层领导的私人信箱里。过不了多久这里就会有人逐渐到来，自己就是现成的穆勒死亡第一嫌疑人，所以必须在他们来之前马上离开并抹去一切痕迹，然后赶紧处理种种后续问题。但他现在完全不想去想这些事，甚至也完全不想管什么后续问题，什么拜仁什么安联什么行动部通通去他妈的。他唯一想知道的只有一件事：到底是谁？<br/>
电梯运转声从总控室门口传来，诺伊尔将穆勒的身体斜靠在终端机背后，拿起地上的天使，迅速移动到门旁另一台终端机背后的阴影里蹲下。<br/>
急促的脚步声从门口传过来。<br/>
“曼努埃尔？你还在这里吗……啊！”<br/>
昏暗的光线中，基米希刚刚来得及将义眼调到夜间模式，猛然间整个人已被凌空提起，掐着脖子按在墙上，手上的平板电脑也掉落在地。他奋力踮起脚，也只刚刚够到地面，想要推开诺伊尔的手臂，但在呼吸几乎停滞的状态下已经使不出多少力。<br/>
“曼努……埃尔……是……是我……听我……听我解……释……”<br/>
诺伊尔低头看着地上的平板，屏幕上还显示着穆勒的核心义体数据，以及已经全部清零的生命体征。他手一松，基米希整个人沿着墙摔倒在地，蜷缩着身体，剧烈咳嗽起来。诺伊尔看着他，后退了几步，将枪收起。<br/>
“托马斯让你这么做的，是不是？”<br/>
基米希将平板抱在怀里，挣扎着从地上站起来，鼓起勇气，看着诺伊尔的眼睛，轻轻地点了点头。<br/>
“他怎么说的？”<br/>
“他说……”基米希依然喘息着，声音沙哑，“他说，要是他做出什么不利于拜仁的事，就马上启动自毁程序。”<br/>
诺伊尔像是突然变成了一尊雕像，站在那里，没有说话，没有动作，就连表情也没有改变。<br/>
基米希静静地看着他的脸，突然觉得仿佛被一团浓重的情绪包围，似乎回忆里所有快乐的和悲伤的，美好的和不美好的东西被统统打包在一起，然后一次性压上心头。<br/>
就像整个世界那么重。<br/>
诺伊尔忽然转身，走到穆勒身体前。<br/>
“他……他还说了什么吗？”<br/>
基米希脸上微微一红：“没有了。”<br/>
诺伊尔没有回头，只冲他挥挥手，似乎是让他自行离开，又蹲下身，将穆勒的身躯抱起，走出总控室。基米希想要喊他，张了张嘴，又什么也没说出口。</p><p>“我还有个问题，不是什么请求，只是单纯的一个小问题，你如果不想回答，可以不用回答。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“约书亚，你是不是，喜欢过曼努？”</p><p>是啊，他知道，他当然知道，在安联这地盘怎么会有他托马斯穆勒不知道的事，更别说是有人暗恋他的爱人了。可是我呢？我真的知道自己喜欢什么，又真的知道自己在期待什么吗？<br/>
诺伊尔的背影已经消失在走廊的阴影里，基米希却还抱着平板，站在总控室门口，看着他离开的方向出神。他一向不觉得爱情这东西是生活中的必需品，甚至连作为调味品都不如看别人的八卦来得有趣。他不是不知道格雷茨卡有些喜欢自己，也不是对他全无好感，但就像曾经的他能够控制住自己对于诺伊尔的感情，使之停留在仰慕这一阶段一样，他也认为自己能够将与格雷茨卡的相处模式控制在这个若即若离的状态，不会过分亲昵，也不会相互疏离；不会影响心情，也不会耽误工作。<br/>
但就在那天格雷茨卡毫不犹豫地报出他喜欢吃的所有东西之后，他忽然有种失控的感觉：格雷茨卡对他的感情，很明显比“有些”要多得多，那么他呢？它还能够像以前一样和格雷茨卡相处吗？他还应该、或者说还需要继续控制自己吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>诺伊尔将飞行车在自家停车坪上停好，本想将穆勒抱回卧室，手指按上车门锁，又缩了回来。穆勒整个人靠在副驾的位置上，安全带扣得严严实实，双眼紧闭，脑袋微微下垂，就像平时出任务回来，在车上睡着了一样。诺伊尔抓起他的左手，握在双掌之间。<br/>这时诺伊尔体内的激素控制系统已经持续运转了很久，心情早已不再激动，甚至还有心力将穆勒的全部计划复盘了一遍。他可以肯定，穆勒绝不是像曼努埃尔说的那样，因为免疫抑制剂全部吃完而导致记忆彻底被覆盖，他专程跑去沃尔法特医生的诊所，多半是为了取得一颗增强免疫反应的兴奋剂，在做好种种预案之后，算准时间，主动吃下兴奋剂，以自己的记忆提前被彻底覆盖为代价，逼着曼努埃尔、也同样逼着自己，在仅有的时间内做出选择，以此来看清他们两人真正的底线。<br/>那么，自己的选择，以及曼努埃尔的选择，的确是穆勒计划内、或者说期望中的选择吗？<br/>但不论如何，同样可以肯定的是，穆勒的确没有主观陷害曼努埃尔的心思，只要曼努埃尔不打算炸掉安联、或是伤害自己，哪怕他直接选择一走了之，基米希就没有理由启动自毁程序，他也就能够开始自己的生活，不再需要用穆勒的身份继续装模作样下去。自己或许会面临来自高层的重大压力，但是那又怎么样，不论实力或是领导能力，他们将别无选择，只能重新倚重自己。<br/>可是，不管自己的选择是对是错，现在想这些，还有意义吗？<br/>穆勒设置的自毁程序已将体内的生物芯片和记忆备份芯片一起毁掉，不论是穆勒，还是曼努埃尔，他们的记忆都已经不复存在，即使沃尔法特医生能够复制出一块完全一样的生物芯片，那还能是他吗？<br/>诺伊尔将穆勒的手掌翻过来，在虎口处轻轻一吻，那里有一道不明显的伤痕，是某次做任务时拜对手随手抄起的西瓜刀所赐；食指指尖也有一小块伤口，那是他自己下厨时不小心切的；手腕侧边还有一处被化学试剂烧伤的痕迹。小臂上的弹片擦伤、右胸上的贯通枪伤、膝盖上的骑车摔伤、脚踝上的跳跃扭伤……<br/>每一处伤痕，都是一处记忆，哪怕沃尔法特医生手段通神，又怎么可能将这一切也复制得一模一样？<br/>诺伊尔从身后掏出“天使”，放进穆勒掌心。他还记得，就在穆勒最后一次和他说话时，他本来正打算用超梦系统回顾有关这把枪的一段记忆，而现在，哪怕不用超梦，他也能清晰地回忆起当时的每一个画面，还有穆勒和他说的每一句话。</p><p>“嗨，曼努，你的枪送给我吧？”<br/>诺伊尔看着刚刚突然蹿出来帮着自己一起并肩击退敌人、转头就问自己要手枪作为报酬的穆勒，满头问号，哪有人这样提要求的？开口就要随身武器？我跟你很熟吗？很熟也不行啊！<br/>“哈哈哈哈哈哈！你这什么脸色啊哈哈哈哈……”穆勒不知道为什么笑得前仰后合，“我就开个玩笑嘛，别这么大反应。虽然是我帮你一起解决任务，不过要报答我也不用非得拿你的枪当报酬啦，我这人不挑的，请我喝酒也行，陪我训练也行，我看你挺厉害的，不如下次训练的时候……”<br/>诺伊尔无可奈何地听着，觉得自己这辈子在胡说八道方面的成就可能都比不过他。不过胡说归胡说，诺伊尔也不得不承认，他笑起来的样子，除了蠢了点以外，真是一点儿也不令人讨厌。<br/>“好吧，送你了。”看穆勒还没有终止说话的意愿，诺伊尔解下枪套，连着枪一起塞到穆勒手里。<br/>穆勒当场愣住，脸上的表情仿佛一个刚写好剧本的编剧突然发现笔下的人物集体活了过来并且造反了。诺伊尔看着不禁有些好笑，想要逗他，又伸手去拿枪。<br/>“不要算了，那我收回了。”<br/>穆勒嗖的一下把枪藏到身后，后退几步，又拿到眼前仔细看，还附带点评：“真看不出来，你这么大个子居然用这么小的枪……等等……天使？你居然给它起名叫天使？”<br/>他斜眼看着诺伊尔，努力绷着脸，似乎是怕自己忍不住笑场：“菲利普的枪叫‘政治家’，是因为他觉得自己本该成为政治家，你呢，原本是个天使？”<br/>“我不是，但你是啊。”</p><p>这种一句话反杀穆勒的情况，在他来说实在并不多见，往后就更难得了。不过穆勒也不是吃亏的人，随着后来枪支装备更新迭代，原来那把“天使”早已退役，但不论新换的是什么型号，穆勒总会缠着他，让他给自己的新枪上再刻上“天使”的名字。</p><p>穆勒早已冰凉的手掌被诺伊尔捂了一会，似乎恢复了一些温度。诺伊尔松开一只手，伸过去摸索安全带的按键。<br/>如果我突然解开安全带，你还会像平时一样，惊醒过来吗？<br/>喀的一声，安全带从穆勒身上弹开，穆勒的身体从座位上滑了过来，顺从地倒在诺伊尔怀里，柔软的卷发蹭在他脸上，痒痒的，就像平时一样。<br/>诺伊尔手腕上的便携终端忽然发出尖锐的提示音，屏幕也亮起了红灯，肾上腺素、甲状腺激素、内啡肽等等激素剧烈波动的数据在屏幕上滚过。诺伊尔看也不看，一把扯下便携终端，甩到车后座上，双手紧紧搂住穆勒的腰，又将他的身体往上挪了挪，让他脑袋靠在自己肩膀上，好睡得舒服些。<br/>如果你的记忆已经不存在了，那就把我的记忆保存下来吧。这样至少在久后的未来，我就不会把你忘掉了，并且还能在想你的时候，再来看看你。<br/>……<br/>……记忆？<br/>……保存？？<br/>……超梦？？？</p><p>诺伊尔久违地感受到了自己剧烈的心跳，甚至怀疑如果便携终端还在手腕上，大概那些不知道是哪个是哪个的激素数值已经显示突破上限了。得承认，他最初偷偷用穆勒的记忆刻录超梦，纯粹是出于私心，至少在最早做出这个决定的时候，不论他是真想背叛拜仁、或是以防出现什么别的意外，总之是没想过能在拜仁呆这么久，更没想过还可能长久的呆下去。说是给自己预先制作一份专属的纪念品，或许更为恰当。既然是给自己的纪念品，他也就只选择了穆勒记忆里与自己相关的那部分来翻刻，至于别的数据，生物监测系统会帮助他控制住好奇心，不去翻看。<br/>但现在，解决一切问题的钥匙就握在自己手里，他只需要把全部的数据整合起来，按照记忆芯片的制作规程重做一份，加上沃尔法特医生那边复刻出的生物芯片，无疑就能让穆勒再次复活。虽然他手头的备份数据也只保存到了穆勒帮他挡了特尔施特根一枪之前，但也已经足够完美。<br/>当然，他还可以有另一个选项。曼努埃尔的记忆芯片并不是一次性的，现在也依然保存在他的手中，如果他愿意的话，事实上……<br/>不过，那应该是之后再思考的问题了，眼前还要解决的，是另一个麻烦。诺伊尔将穆勒换到另一边肩膀上靠着，小心翼翼地移动身体并伸长手臂，去够不知道被自己甩到后座哪个角落的便携终端。<br/>嘀——<br/>就在他的指尖将将摸到便携终端时，耳机忽然响了一声，终端也随之开始震动提示，恰好将挪动到他的手指之间。诺伊尔双指夹住终端提到眼前，看了一眼上面跳动的头像，微微皱眉。<br/>眼前要解决的麻烦。<br/>也好，省的我主动打过去了。<br/>诺伊尔将穆勒重新靠在椅背上，扣好安全带，长长地吸了口气，将终端扣上手腕，打开车载显示器。<br/>“您好，萨利哈米季奇先生。”</p><p>“早上好，曼努埃尔。”尽管现在距离早上还有几个小时，萨利哈米季奇的脸色看起来也有些疲劳，“托马斯的……是不是在你那？”<br/>“他在休息，您找他有事吗？”<br/>萨利哈米季奇的表情明显卡顿了一下，诺伊尔十分怀疑他那被浓密胡须掩盖住的嘴角是不是同时抽搐了一下。<br/>“我很抱歉，曼努埃尔，我是说……我很遗憾，但我必须请你在早上8点之前将托马斯送到沃尔法特医生的诊所，由他进行最后的检验和鉴定，我们将会给托马斯最高规格的待遇。”<br/>诺伊尔盯着显示器，稍稍昂起下巴：“不好意思，萨利哈米季奇先生，请允许我拒绝这一指令。”<br/>尽管隔着屏幕，诺伊尔也能感觉到萨利哈米季奇的眼神在一瞬间犀利了起来，就像螳螂刀从骨血中划过。他当然毫不意外这是曾经以一把名为“天使之翼”的袖剑威震欧洲、甚至号称要让堂堂皇家马德里“尿裤子”的一位前波黑刺客所拥有的眼神，但那并不关他的事，并且他现在也毫无尿意。<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“这有些复杂，我申请今天上午面见鲁梅尼格先生和卡恩先生，详细说明情况，那之后再做决定。”<br/>“你想参加高层会议？开什么玩笑。”萨利哈米季奇有点意外，“我也并不觉得这是什么值得上会讨论的事。”<br/>他顿了顿，似乎感觉到自己的表达有点歧义，补了一句：“我是说，你拒绝交出托马斯这件事。”<br/>“首先，我想更正一点，我并不是拒绝把托马斯交给沃尔法特先生，但并不是要请他做最后的检验和鉴定，更不想让托马斯现在就享受什么高规格待遇，当然具体方案我现在没法简单解释；其次，我也并不是想参加高层会议。”<br/>诺伊尔伸出左手无名指，摸向左耳后枕骨的位置：“据我所知，行动部长有一次要求召开紧急高层会议的权力，是不是？”<br/>“是菲利普跟你说的？”萨利哈米季奇明显严肃了很多，“那你就应该知道，这样的机会只有一次。至于是否会有下一次机会，就取决于与会高层能否继续认可你。没错，他将部长权限放上了赌桌，并且赢得了赫内斯先生和鲁梅尼格先生的共同认可。你呢？”<br/>耳后的一小块皮肤感受到了诺伊尔的持续按压，轻巧地移开，透出一条缝，一块只有小指指甲大小的芯片露了出来，诺伊尔将芯片挑出，放在指尖。<br/>“拜仁慕尼黑第十六任行动部长，曼努埃尔·诺伊尔，要求召开紧急高层会议，时间是今天上午。”<br/>“……鲁梅尼格先生去了意大利，恐怕无法及时赶回来参会。”<br/>“具体地点和参会方式当然由您决定，我尽量配合。”<br/>萨利哈米季奇看了看诺伊尔，又看了看他指尖的芯片：“给我十分钟。”<br/>车载显示屏暗了下去，诺伊尔把芯片放回脑后，靠在椅背上闭眼休息。萨利哈米季奇说的没错，他不止是在赌，简直可以说是在豪赌，不过那又怎么样呢，反正豪赌的人也不止他一个。曼努埃尔明知前方可能有陷阱也义无反顾地下了赌注，穆勒则抓住唯一的机会放上了仅有的筹码。既然这样，那么这场赌局由自己来收尾，也是个不错的选择。<br/>诺伊尔在终端上摸索一会，将生物监测系统的数据略作调整，感受着自己的精力正在逐渐恢复到巅峰状态。<br/>耳机响了一声，显示屏同时亮了起来，是萨利哈米季奇。<br/>“今天上午9点在安联总部12号会议室召开高层紧急会议，请准时出席。鲁梅尼格先生由于人在意大利，将视频参会。”<br/>“好的。”<br/>“另外，请于上午8点前将托马斯送到沃尔法特医生的诊所，沃尔法特医生已同意将他暂时冷冻起来，以待后续方案实施。”<br/>“收到。”<br/>萨利哈米季奇看着他，缓缓点头。<br/>“我虽然不知道你想做什么，曼努埃尔，但我希望你不会后悔。”<br/>“谢谢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8点50分，诺伊尔将飞行车停在了安联楼顶的停车坪上，却没有立刻坐电梯下楼，反而走到了屋檐边，向外看去。这时已经陆续有人走进安联大楼，开始新一天的工作，几句寒暄混着争论问题的声音远远地传了上来，看来说话的人嗓门也不小。一点刚好能感觉到的微风吹过，阳光照着他的肩膀，暖洋洋的。<br/>不知道为什么，他忽然想起一小时前把穆勒送到沃尔法特医生的诊所，穆勒身上的氪金骨骼和合金关节令他的身体在器官停摆这么久后仍没有变得僵硬，但诺伊尔依然头一次发现，原来人体在彻底失去意识、也就是完全无法自行调节重心之后，会有这么重，重到他这个曾经能单臂把穆勒抱起来转圈的人险些两只手也没成功将他抱上担架。沃尔法特医生大概是见的多了，直接调来最新款的急救车将穆勒运进诊所，又意味深长地看了他一眼。<br/>又是一辆飞行车落地的声音在身后响起，打断了他的思路，随后是一阵脚步声走了过来。诺伊尔懒得回头，反正这里的停车坪是专供内部车辆使用，行动部里有钱买飞行车的人不少，公司专门配车的却只有自己一个，至于其他部门给配了飞行车的，一共也没有几人，并且这个时候萨利哈米季奇大概已经在会议室准备和鲁梅尼格的连线了。他忽然有些庆幸此时此刻站在这里准备说话的是自己而不是曼努埃尔，诚然他们有着同样的智商和近似的性格，但不会有人比诺伊尔更加明白，在他还是曼努埃尔的时候，是百分百会高昂起头，用下巴面对眼前这个人的，而且百分百不会说出接下来这句话。<br/>“早上好，卡恩先生，今天天气很棒。”<br/>“是啊，阳光确实很好，希望我们一会的会议也能一切顺利。”<br/>诺伊尔回过头，嘴角上扬出一个尽可能和善的弧度。<br/>“我也希望如此，我们下去吧。”</p><p>“奥利，你们来了，”萨利哈米季奇冲着卡恩点点头，又看了一眼诺伊尔，“坐吧，需要喝点什么吗？”<br/>“我自己来，谢谢。”这间会议室并不大，布置的也不豪华，但南面是一整面落地窗，采光极好，卡恩走到窗边一侧，随手拉出张椅子坐好，在桌上的显示屏戳了几下，窗边的一台咖啡机顿时自动运行起来。诺伊尔却没有坐下，只是冲着萨利哈米季奇略一点头，指了指墙上的大屏幕。<br/>“鲁梅尼格先生那边联系上了吗？”<br/>萨利哈米季奇指着屏幕下方的一台仪器，比了个请的手势。诺伊尔从脑后将部长权限的芯片取出，插进仪器上的凹槽。<br/>大屏幕忽然亮了起来，鲁梅尼格的身影出现在三人眼前。<br/>“我上午还有些事，有什么话现在说吧，曼努埃尔。”<br/>“好，我长话短说。”诺伊尔环视了三人一眼，“我想复活托马斯。”<br/>三人都没有接话，诺伊尔也没在意，自顾自说了下去：“我知道沃尔法特先生有能力复制出托马斯的生物芯片，而他的记忆芯片将由我提供，虽然数据并不完整，也就是无法让他的记忆恢复到昨天，但至少可以恢复到上次体检时，即距离今天不到一个月。加上他现有的身体和核心义体，应该可以顺利复活。”<br/>“这当然没有问题，曼努埃尔，我们非常高兴并非常感激你能提供托马斯的记忆芯片，他对拜仁慕尼黑的重要性你和我们一样清楚，”鲁梅尼格的语气远没有他的脸色看起来那么轻松，“但这恐怕并不是你全部的提案，对吗？”<br/>“是的，我还有一个附带要求，”诺伊尔瞥了卡恩和萨利哈米季奇一眼，转过目光，凝视鲁梅尼格，“记忆芯片植入手术，我希望能全程参与。”<br/>“抱歉曼努埃尔，打断一下，”是萨利哈米季奇，“你为什么会有托马斯的记忆芯片？或者说，他的记忆数据？”<br/>诺伊尔笑了笑，他毫不意外萨利哈米季奇会有此一问。诚然，未经许可私自复制、保存、查阅和修改别人的记忆数据都已经被确认为违法行为，但他绝不相信这几个人会在意这些小事，或者不如说，跟一个完全体的穆勒比起来，其余事情都显得可以商量，否则他们早就表示反对了：“有关这一点，很抱歉，我或许只能回答无可奉告。但我想，比起它的来源，您或许更应该考虑到它的作用，以及它的价值。”<br/>“正因为考虑到它的作用和价值，所以才应该更加慎重地对待它的来源，你的回答既然是无可奉告，那说明记忆数据并不是托马斯主动给你的，是吗？”<br/>诺伊尔转向卡恩，尽力让自己的语气听起来不那么像嘲讽：“您的意思是，不经来源确认的记忆芯片之中包含的数据可能经过篡改，甚至根本就是假的？”<br/>“我并没有这么说，请不要误会。”卡恩将热气腾腾的Espresso一饮而尽，“我个人当然相信你提供的记忆芯片没有任何问题。”<br/>诺伊尔忍住了翻白眼的冲动，也给自己拉了张椅子坐下：“当然，在记忆芯片植入手术之前，沃尔法特医生有权对芯片进行检查，如果他要随机抽查比对记忆数据，也没有任何问题。”<br/>卡恩和萨利哈米季奇对视了一眼，一起看向鲁梅尼格。在场四人个个心里清楚，哪怕他们可以设法规避法律问题，技术上的难点却不能不考虑：查看记忆数据还可以通过翻刻的方式，经由超梦系统观看，再与同时地其他人的记忆数据或是视频影像记录等做出比对，但无缝修改记忆数据至今仍未成为现实。如果说人的记忆是一条由生到死不曾断流的长河，那么不论是对记忆数据进行修改或剪辑，都会在这条长河上留下改道或断流的痕迹。翻刻转录耗时太长，用于快速抽检并不现实，但只要能检查发现记忆流上没有修改痕迹，就应该能确定是一块数据完整的记忆芯片，诺伊尔敢放出这样的话，无疑是有恃无恐，对自己提交的记忆芯片有绝对信心。<br/>“非常好，曼努埃尔，我相信你，也相信汉斯，更相信手术会一切顺利。但是，”<br/>鲁梅尼格顿了一下，诺伊尔微微眯起眼。<br/>“为什么你希望全程参与手术？你在不信任谁？”<br/>“您确定，是‘我’在不信任谁吗？”诺伊尔刻意强调了重音。<br/>“你想说什么？”<br/>“我并不想耽误您的时间，鲁梅尼格先生，但我确实有个问题一直没弄明白，”诺伊尔稍稍抬起下巴，“那次大卫、库蒂尼奥和我一起去巴塞罗那偷取机电核心芯片，本来一切顺利，为什么大卫体内的导航插件会突然失灵，导致我们被巴萨的人发现，不得不绕路逃亡？”<br/>“这显然是后勤保障出了问题，你完全可以直接向后勤部门提出质询。”<br/>“不，并不是，”诺伊尔看着萨利哈米季奇的眼睛，“大卫是拜仁的老员工了，出行前的检查准备工作不可能没有做到位，为他配置的装备也不可能是次品，所以唯一的可能，就是这次事件，本身就是人为的……请听我说完。本来我也不确定这一点，但这次事件之后至今，参与当时任务的三个人中有一个完全没有被分派任何任务，您不觉得，其中有些蹊跷吗？”<br/>“我确定你想多了，我很确定这一点，你是被所有高层委以重任的行动部长，也是全行动部综合能力最强的人，这些捕风捉影的事根本是不可能的。”<br/>“这些捕风捉影的事，也包括找了个半大孩子想要接手我全部的工作？”<br/>“所以你是来抱怨最近的人事工作的？”鲁梅尼格提高了音量，“如果是这样，那我认为你浪费的不仅仅是我的时间，也是在浪费你继续保有行动部长权限芯片的机会。”<br/>“您误会了，鲁梅尼格先生，”诺伊尔语气平静，“我是来救托马斯的。”<br/>“很好，我绝对相信你有救他的诚意，但也请回答我一个问题：托马斯为什么会突然启动自毁程序？你知道其中发生了什么吗？”<br/>诺伊尔昂首与鲁梅尼格对视，余光瞥见萨利哈米季奇似是无意识地眨了眨眼。<br/>“我也很想知道，他当时在想什么，为什么会做出这样的选择。但如果可以，我更希望时间能倒流，让这一切都不再发生。”<br/>是啊，如果时间可以倒回他去里斯本之前，他说什么也不会让穆勒有机会发现那个记忆备份芯片，更不会让穆勒有机会替他挡那一枪。哪怕是天下最精密最准确的测谎仪面前，诺伊尔也敢说，这就是自己内心深处，最真诚的答案。<br/>屏幕另一侧传来嘀的一声，鲁梅尼格低头看了一眼便携终端，皱起眉头。<br/>“抱歉曼努埃尔，我有些事情需要紧急处理，接下来的会议我将授权奥利弗，在之后的议程中，由他做出的一切决定我都予以认可，再见。”<br/>诺伊尔笑笑：“感谢您百忙之中愿意参会，鲁梅尼格先生，再见。”<br/>卡恩也冲屏幕点点头：“感谢您的信任，希望您一切顺利。”他走到屏幕边，将弹出的芯片夹在指尖，来回翻动几下，笑了笑。<br/>“比我那会用的看起来轻便多了啊。”<br/>“技术总在进步，一切都在进步，您说是吗？”<br/>卡恩看着诺伊尔，笑容不减：“回答我一个问题，曼努埃尔。”<br/>“您说。”<br/>“你在拜仁十年，为了拜仁建功立业，自己也功成名就，但我们做这行的，并非每事每次都能和和气气实现双赢，假如……我是说假如，有人因为你的功绩而蒙受损失，并因此有了向你复仇的想法，你会怎么做？”<br/>诺伊尔笑了，或许也是今天第一次露出真正的笑容。他忽然觉得浑身轻松，甚至可以说是来拜仁以后从未有过的一种轻松，阳光透过窗户照进来，也照在他身上，给心中某个沉重压抑但又晦暗不明的角落带去光明，也让他忽然对某个问题有了更清晰的想法。<br/>“我会祝他好运。”<br/>卡恩站了起来，萨利哈米季奇跟着站起，诺伊尔看了他俩一眼，也缓缓站起身。<br/>“经由高层一致讨论，本次紧急会议达成以下决议：一、行动部长诺伊尔上报提案通过，副部长穆勒复活一事将完全按此提案办理。二、行动部长诺伊尔将继续保管使用部长芯片，并仍拥有随时召开高层紧急会议的权利。”<br/>卡恩说完，微微一笑，屈指一弹，部长芯片在桌面上一闪划过，不偏不倚停在诺伊尔面前：“祝你好运。”</p><p>“我说，奥利。”萨利哈米季奇送诺伊尔到了停车坪，回来看见卡恩还坐在窗边戳着平板没动位置，也过去坐了下来，“你确定卡尔是这个意思吗？”<br/>“啊？哦你说曼努埃尔的事啊，”卡恩将注意力从平板上移开，“他要是不想同意曼努埃尔的提案，就自己宣布决议了，再急的事也不差这一句话的时间。既然让我来说，应该就是想送我一个人情了。”<br/>“这人情只怕不是那么好送的，”萨利哈米季奇笑了笑，“曼努埃尔那脾气，认准了想办的事基本不会改主意，你确定他吃你这套？”<br/>“他是乌利和菲利普一致看好的人，也是行动部能力最强的人，这人情么，送反正是一定得送的，他收不收，那就随他去吧。比起他来你还不如想想别的，有些事，不要做的太激进。”卡恩看着他，也笑了，“不扯远了，先说眼前，曼努埃尔自然会做好他应当做的事，咱们也该做点咱们的工作了。一会你安排人给托马斯做一份购买记忆体备份保险的单子，再草拟一份他违规购买外部保险的处罚文件，一起送去沃尔法特医生那里存档，回头部门里要是有人问起，就先这么应付着。至于是否罚款你看着办吧，如果要罚，随便给托马斯发个什么奖金补上，或是从年终奖金里增补都行，账就交给海纳先生那边做。”<br/>“没问题，我去办。”萨利哈米季奇在便携终端上快速按了几下，“还有什么要注意的吗？”<br/>“差不多就这些吧，沃尔法特医生那边我去处理。如果说还有什么要注意的，那也不是咱们要注意了。”<br/>萨利哈米季奇愣了一下，明白过来：“难道说……曼努埃尔和托马斯真的……？”<br/>“我要是你，就少听些部里的传闻。”卡恩的表情忽然变得有些奇怪，“尤其是最近新冒出来的传言，你不会想听的。”<br/>直觉告诉萨利哈米季奇有什么地方不太妙，但他实在按捺不住好奇心：“最近？说了什么？”<br/>卡恩看着他，脸上似笑非笑，“有关你和汉斯。”<br/>萨利哈米季奇的脸唰地红了。</p><p>尽管诺伊尔坚定不移地认为他就是世界上最棒的黑客，但他此前也没有制作记忆芯片的经验，好在这不要紧，他有自信只要他想做，他就能做出来。比起这一点小小的制作流程来说，另一件事，才是真正需要考虑的事。<br/>他将左手放到桌上，张开手掌，一把芯片簌簌落下，不多不少正好十个。他又将右手放到桌上摊开，一枚芯片掉了下来，外壳看起来已有些陈旧，边角处有着一抹类似烧蓝的痕迹。<br/>其实这并不是一个多么难以做出的抉择，曼努埃尔的出现本来就是一个意外中的意外，诺伊尔敢说自己对于人生的种种预案里绝对不包括在某一天要接受一个这样的自己共同生活，更没有想过他会在穆勒的身体里重生。而且自己在他的基础上，经历了十年堪称跌宕起伏的拼搏磋磨，才成为了今天的自己，他并没有这段经历，却有着另外的人生，他的思维、他的选择，都已经不完全与自己相同，说他就是自己，本质上也已有些勉强。或许，如果有机会，让他在另一个完全不相关的身体上重生，再让他去体味自己的生活，是否也会产生完全属于他的，更精彩的故事？<br/>当然，这就是未来的事了。诺伊尔将自己的记忆备份芯片握在手里，轻吻一下。这次可得藏好了。<br/>眼下最重要的，还是自己的事。从刚刚的会议过程来看，三位高层对于自己的事也好，对曼努埃尔的事也好，虽然不一定有真凭实据，但都已经有所怀疑，甚至是有所了解。尽管如此，他们却依然同意了自己的方案，很显然，这说明他们依然需要自己的能力，也同样需要穆勒的存在，哦，或许还有些其他的原因，总之，结论就是他们绝不会跟自己彻底摊牌，更舍不得让穆勒就此消失。<br/>这很好，非常好，好到诺伊尔决定下次遇见卡恩时说话再客气些，并且尽量多笑笑，甚至还可以给他的社媒再点几个赞。事实上在某种程度上，他还要感谢卡恩。诺伊尔得承认，他在发现暴力复仇不可取之后，本来对于这件事的计划更接近于走一步看一步，用来说服曼努埃尔的理由也只是众多想法中一个相对较为可行的一个，被抽出来应应急而已。但卡恩这么一问，反而让诺伊尔前所未有地想通了这一计划的可行性。诺伊尔从没有如此确定过，甚至在劝说曼努埃尔时都没有如此确定过，复仇他要，行动部长的权位和功业他要，横扫欧洲的成就他也要，未来的高层位置他还要。至于穆勒，他要他的智谋，要他的陪伴，要他的身体，更要他的爱，他从头到脚每分每寸，他都会翻来覆去的要，花样百出的要，一次也不能少。<br/>诺伊尔给自己倒了杯凉水，一饮而尽，又将激素控制器的参数调节了一下。<br/>首先，他要他复活，还要他不会再受半点伤。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>穆勒头痛欲裂，只觉得脑中一片混沌，像是无数的记忆在脑中不停翻涌，勉强睁开眼，却发现脸上扣着的氧气面罩挤压着面部肌肉，使眨眼都有些困难。他想动一动，又发觉完全平躺着的躯干和四肢几乎不听使唤，就好像一台放置已久的机器，猛然间想要启动，却发现零部件难以运作。他用尽全力，想要说点什么，却只听到自己艰难的呼吸声。<br/>旁边忽然响起尖锐的鸣响，似乎是什么仪器的声音，几个人影走了过来，开始在仪器上摆弄，手臂上传来一阵刺痛，大概是被注入了药品，穆勒身上的不适缓缓减轻，仪器的鸣响也随之停下。<br/>他用力睁大眼睛，看着一个熟悉的人影走了过来。<br/>“沃……沃尔法特……医生……”<br/>“是我，托马斯。你的意识看来已经恢复了。”沃尔法特医生笑着拍拍他，“你刚复活不久，各个核心义体还在重启中，躯体机能还没有完全恢复，躺着休息就好。”看他似乎想要问什么，赶紧接了一句：“尤其不要多说话。”<br/>穆勒悻悻地闭上嘴，满腹疑窦却不减反增。明明记忆最后停留在和曼努一起体检，为什么突然就，就复活了？如果说出了什么任务导致伤重致死，那记忆芯片也该备份到出任务之前，又怎么会有记忆缺失？如果说就是体检之后出了意外……那曼努呢？他在哪？他怎么样了？<br/>沃尔法特医生看了眼仪器上的数据走势，又看了眼穆勒的脸色，在控制面板上点了几下，穆勒脸上的氧气面罩自动揭开，移到一边。穆勒大喘几口气，脸上肌肉一通活动，眼巴巴地看着沃尔法特医生，眼神示意想问话。<br/>“还是我来说吧，托马斯。”沃尔法特医生调了一下吊瓶的药液流速，“第一，曼努埃尔一切安好，没出任何事。”<br/>穆勒肉眼可见地松了口气。<br/>“第二，现在距离你们上次体检，大约已经过了一个月。”<br/>穆勒傻眼了。<br/>“别着急。”沃尔法特医生指了指穆勒脑袋上方，一套超梦主机和头戴式播放器正静静地放在那里，“这是奥利弗联系了行动部里这一个月来，和你搭档较多的几个人，由他们自己提取的记忆数据翻刻的超梦视频，等你记忆和意识都完全恢复稳定了，看看这个，就知道最近发生什么了，算是对你缺失记忆的一种补救。”<br/>他顿了顿，似乎是在想接下来这句话是否应该现在就说。<br/>“事实上，当你看完后，奥利弗想要见你。”<br/>穆勒看着沃尔法特医生苍老但有神的眼睛，直觉他的话并没有说完。他探究不出他的眼神里究竟表达了什么，但毫无疑问，这一个月内一定发生过什么事，并且与自己直接相关。事实上，只要稍加思考就能发现，这枚记忆芯片的备份的时间节点非常可疑，并不是寻常的任务之前，反而是体检之后，也就是说，这搞不好并不是行动部常规使用的记忆芯片，而是……有什么别的可能？<br/>“我感觉好多了，请现在给我看一下吧，谢谢您。”</p><p>不得不说，上来的第一段记忆就让穆勒吃了一惊，从视角来看这应该是基米希的记忆，他接到指令去救援诺伊尔带队的任务小组，关键时刻却看到自己开着飞行车杀到现场帮诺伊尔挡下特尔施特根的子弹，然后就是双方手忙脚乱的救援和撤退。穆勒津津有味地欣赏着自己在基米希眼中的英姿，尽管只有几秒钟，但最关键的一瞬他竟然还让义眼拉近视角来了个大特写，加上周围的惊呼声与种种枪弹车辆的炸裂音效，穆勒不由暗想基米希或许有拍电影的天赋，而且如果这就是导致自己复活的事故那倒也不错。<br/>然而下一段记忆就打破了他的美梦。如果说刚刚出院那会，自己的神色有点不对，还可以归结为重伤初愈状态不佳，但后面的剧情就无法解释了。自己带队出外勤，这没什么，好几个任务堆起来连轴转，也不是没经历过，可穆勒只需要看一眼就能感觉到，那个神情冷淡指挥若定的人，那个在需要特定情报时偶尔卡壳的人，那个对种种黑客手段谙熟于心的人，是自己，也绝对不是自己。<br/>他是谁？<br/>穆勒不敢去细想内心深处浮现的答案，直接点开了下一段。这次的剧情地点换到了酒吧，从胳膊上的螳螂刀和面前的子弹杯来看，主视角也从格雷茨卡换成了莱万。看来他的心情不错，竟然罕见地肯一起来喝酒。穆勒的视线随着莱万一起在格雷茨卡和“自己”之间转来转去，看着他们互相开玩笑，感受着莱万的忍俊不禁，心里似乎也放松了些。不得不说利用基米希反杀格雷茨卡这句话倒是很像自己的风格，但……<br/>“你们……还记得小时候生活的地方吗？想过回去看看吗？”</p><p>视频仍在播放，聊天仍在继续，但穆勒已经完全视而不见，事实上，也没必要再看下去。心里的答案已经浮出水面，在眼前明明白白的展现出来，他不必再怀疑，也不必再试图向自己解释什么。沃尔法特医生刚刚说的话忽然在他脑海里响起：看完之后，卡恩要见自己。<br/>不对，不行，不能是现在。<br/>至少，还有两个疑问没有解开。<br/>穆勒咬咬牙，点开了下一段视频。这次并不是谁的记忆，而是安联总部的监控录像，自己大晚上的开着诺伊尔的飞行车跑到总控室，没过多久，飞行车又飞回去把诺伊尔也接了来。两人在总控室里说了几句，忽然间总控室所有摄像头一起停止工作，这段视频也就此完结。<br/>穆勒往后翻了翻，这一整个超梦视频，已不再有后续。也就是说，那个让自己需要复活的原因，很大可能就是在总控室的这一次事件。<br/>可是，那会是什么事呢？诺伊尔和“自己”，到底发生了什么？</p><p>“你要是休息好了，就跟我去见见奥利弗？”沃尔法特医生的声音隔着耳机传了过来。<br/>“那个……”穆勒闷闷地摘下耳机，试探性地开口，“曼努在吗？我能先见见他吗？”<br/>“曼努埃尔当然在，事实上，你的记忆芯片就是由他提供的，经过检测，数据完好无损，他也全程参与了你的芯片移植手术。”沃尔法特医生笑了笑，那笑容里似乎隐含了一点毫不意外，“你要见他，当然没问题，但你此前现在精力应该还没完全恢复，如果你要先见他，那么也就不必再去见奥利弗了。”<br/>穆勒心里一沉，他的两个疑问至少有一个得到了部分解答，从恢复记忆的时间节点来看，诺伊尔必定是利用体检的机会私自保存了自己的记忆数据。虽然仍不知道他的动机是什么，但他能将完整的记忆数据提供出来，这本身已是释放出了最大的善意。但沃尔法特医生的这句话，明明白白就是在说，高层怀疑自己“死亡”这件事与诺伊尔直接相关，一旦自己选择了先见诺伊尔，搞不好高层还会怀疑他在记忆芯片里动过手脚，从而也将失去对自己的信任。<br/>可要是直接去见卡恩，自己的另一个疑问，只怕就听不到希望的答案了。<br/>穆勒难得地后悔没给自己装上全套生物监测系统，至少在当下，他急需在最短时间内恢复体能和精力，以便从视频中分析出更多的情报。救人受伤事发突然，而且自己那时应该没有问题；出任务的时候忙于工作，能找到的有关“自己”的线索估计也不会太多；最大的突破口很可能就在闲暇放松的时间里。他将酒吧那段由莱万提供的记忆重新点开，放慢了播放速度，开始了再一次的观看。随着“自己”和格雷茨卡的对话，莱万的视线在两人间轮转，唔……<br/>（“对了托马斯，之前你好像和我们说过曼努埃尔最爱吃的意面，是怎么做的来着？我那天本想试试结果把做法给忘了……”）<br/>等等……<br/>格雷茨卡这句话已经说完，为什么莱万的视线在他脸上多停了两秒钟？<br/>他刚刚是不是眨了眨眼？？<br/>他为什么突然问到这个？？<br/>穆勒的大脑飞速转动，以格雷茨卡的资历，哪怕高层从这个时候就已经怀疑了“自己”，也不会特地让他来试探，何况从他的性格和当时的脸色来看，倒是好奇的感觉居多，远远看不出有试探别人该有的警惕。那么，是谁有能力在最短时间里看出“自己”的不对劲，又是谁有本事让格雷茨卡自觉自愿地来试探“自己”？<br/>“我可以提个问题吗，沃尔法特医生？”<br/>“你说吧。”<br/>“我的……之前的死因，到底是什么？”<br/>沃尔法特医生稍稍顿了顿。<br/>“是自杀，你启动了自毁程序，导致生物芯片和记忆芯片全部被毁。”<br/>原来如此。穆勒在心里无声地笑了。那么，如果不是诺伊尔动的手，如果那个“自己”也的确并不是自己，又会是谁有可能启动这个程序呢？<br/>“沃尔法特医生，我有一个请求。”穆勒摘下播放器，凝视着沃尔法特医生的双眼，“卡恩先生的意思应该只是我在和他会面之前不能见曼努，如果的确是这样，那么我申请见另外一个人，可以吗？”<br/>沃尔法特医生波澜不惊的笑容终于起了些许变化，像是意外，又像是赞叹：“奥利的确没说过别人……那么，你想见谁？”<br/>“约书亚在吗？我想见见他。”</p><p>诊所另一侧的候诊室里，格雷茨卡和格纳布里已经从穆勒违规购买非拜仁合作方的记忆保险会被罚多少款，一路聊到了萨利哈米季奇和弗里克吵架后的最新进展，基米希还是一个人坐在那发呆，完全没有像往常一样随时随地加入聊天并贡献情报提供思路的架势。<br/>“你这几天怎么都没精打采的，”格纳布里胳膊肘撞了撞他，“出什么事了？”<br/>基米希摇摇头：“没事。”<br/>格纳布里与格雷茨卡对视一眼，后者给他使了个眼色，示意自己也问过了，显然收到的是一样的回答。格纳布里抓抓脑袋，正在想接下来该找什么话题，远远看见聚勒的高大身影一摇一晃地走过，就冲他挥挥手，想招呼他过来坐坐。<br/>“嘿，尼克……”<br/>候诊室的大屏幕突然亮了起来，沃尔法特医生的影像出现在几人面前。<br/>“约书亚，请到1号术后观察室来一趟。”<br/>基米希浑身一震，用一个近似于椅子上忽然通了电的动作跳了起来。另外两人呆瞪着他，完全不知道他怎么突然这么大反应。<br/>“是托马斯吗？今天好像就他这一台大手术，这么看他应该没事了？”格雷茨卡率先反应过来。<br/>基米希摇摇头，忽然像反应过来什么似的，又点点头，挥手拒绝了两人的陪伴，独自一人向通道走去。两人你眼望我眼，都想从对方眼中看出来一点点原因，然而都只看到了无数的问号。<br/>人影一晃，是聚勒以与他身材绝不相称的速度冲到了两人身边，速度之快甚至令人怀疑他不是来治伤的，而是刚刚更换了强化肌腱。<br/>“我说……你们是来等托马斯的？”聚勒挤到两人中间，一边胳膊一个将两人肩膀搂住。<br/>格雷茨卡点点头，眼神还在往基米希离去的方向瞟，忽然想起聚勒这些天都在这里治疗，又把眼神转回来，抬头看着他。<br/>“你最近听说过什么吗？”<br/>“本来没有，现在么……”聚勒收回一条胳膊，摸摸下巴，“约书亚是不是这几天都不太对劲，没精打采的？”<br/>两人像是捞到了救命稻草，一起点头。<br/>“准确地说，是不是从托马斯出事那天开始，就这样了？”<br/>两人点头点的更快了。<br/>“嘶——”聚勒倒吸一口气，把另一条胳膊也收回来，开始挠头，“你们真的没有怀疑过，会不会是他才是那个和托马斯……”<br/>他话没说完，但两名听众心下一片雪亮，格雷茨卡的脸色肉眼可见地由白变黑，过了一会，又开始发灰。<br/>格纳布里将聚勒用力挤到一边，张开双臂拥抱住格雷茨卡，同时眼神示意聚勒可以走了。聚勒眼看风向不对，冲他略带歉意地笑笑，一步三回头地走了。<br/>“他就是乱猜的，也没根据，别听他的。”眼看聚勒终于走远，格纳布里晃晃被压得有点麻的肩，让格雷茨卡的脑袋换个地方。格雷茨卡将脑袋从左肩换到右肩，觉得不如原来舒服，又换了回去。<br/>“我也觉得尼克是胡说八道，还是你好。”<br/>“本来就是，约书亚什么性格什么喜好咱们还不熟吗，要我看，他就是暗恋曼努埃尔，也比和托马斯搞地下情的可能性高多了。”<br/>格雷茨卡一把推开了他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>